A Flash of Love
by xinbra
Summary: Twilight Sparkle is in love with the guardspony, Flash Sentry and has yet to confess her feelings. How far will their love go? And how will Shining Armor take it? And how will Twilight's friends help out?
1. Love in Bloom

Here a fic that revolves around Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry. Before we begin the tale, I would like to say, **NO FLASHLIGHT HATERS ALLOWED!** Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship, was leaving her niece's bedroom. _"Flurry is so cute when she's sleeping",_ Twilight thought to herself. Twilight was lost in her own thoughts, not paying attention to where she's going when she bumped into an orange pegasus wearing golden armor. Both ponies blushed at the site of each other. "Oh! Sorry." Twilight apologized, "I didn't see you there."

"My fault entirely, Princess." the pegasus guard explained. "I'm not sure if you know my name, but it's..."

"Flash Sentry", Twilight finished. Flash was surprised that she knew his name, but he was flattered, but at the same time he was captivated by her beauty. He knew that she is the sister of Prince Shining Armor, but he wouldn't know how to face his boss when he catches them talking, but he had to enjoy the moment while it lasted.

"How did you know my name, your highness?" Flash asked.

"Twilight blushed as she answered, "I only heard about you from Cadence", the alicorn turned her head to the left to hide her blush. "And you can just call me Twilight", she finished.

"Alright, Twilight", Flash said.

Flash scratched the back of his head while, blushing, Twilight shot a glance of Flash again, when she can see that he's really handsome. Sure that it wasn't the Flash Sentry that she met back in the other world, but still all the same, she felt comfortable around him. She looked into Flash's eyes and she could of sworn that they sparkled like a couple of sapphires. Flash was doing the same thing, and in his eyes, Twilight's sparkled like they were amythest gems. Just when were staring into each other's eyes, they felt like that nothing could interrupt this moment, except...

"Hey there, Twiliy!" a familiar voice called out. Both ponies nearly flinched, as Shining Armor came walking down the hallway, then notices Flash standing there as well. "Oh, Sentry. What brings you here?" Shining Armor asked.

"Nothing, sir", Flash nervously answered, and saluted him.

Twilight did her best to hide her blush. "That's right, absolutely nothing is going on" Twilight explained. "Just put Flurry down for her nap. She's in her room if you want to check."

"I was just on my way there right now, and thanks for doing that for me and Cadence", Shining Armor said. "And for a moment there, I thought that there was something between the two of you", the unicorn joked.

Both Flash and Twilight laughed at his joke only to humor him. "Well, there's n-nothing going on between us, big brother", Twilight said.

"That's right" Flash said, "nothing".

Shining Armor looked at the two awkwardly, "You know that it wasn't that funny", he said. Shining Armor went towards his daughter's bedroom to check on her. Flash quickly returned to his duties, as Twilight proceeded to make her way back to her guest room, but not before she took one last look at the pegasus.

" _What was that all about?! All I said that there was nothing between me and Flash, but I can't stop thinking about him",_ Twilight thought to herself. _"So why did I act like I was caught in a lie?"_

 _"That so close",_ Flash thought. " _Twilight is a princess and I'm a guard, so there shouldn't be any anything between us. But... Why do I feel so warm inside?"_

Later that night, Twilight was struggling to get some sleep, but Flash occupied her mind, then she hears a knock on her door. " _Who could that be in this hour?"_ Twilight answered her door and to her surprise, it's Cadence. "Oh hi Cadence, why are you up so late?"

Cadence answered, "I was just checking on Flurry Heart, and I was on my way back when I heard you tossing and turning in here; is everything okay?"

Twilight walked to her bed and took a deep breath, "I bumped into Flash Sentry again", Twilight explained.

"And?" Twilight's sister-in-law asked.

"I was having a little talk with him, then I ended up looking in his eyes, and I saw them sparkle a bit", she explained.

"So **YOU** do have a thing for him after all", Cadence pointed out.

Twilight's face blushed redder than a tomato, "No I don't", she lied. "We just enjoy each other's company, that's all!"

Cadence giggled, "Twilight, you're talking to the Princess of Love. Try as you can, but can't hide it", Cadence said.

Twilight couldn't believe what she heard, she is in love with a guardspony, but her brother doesn't realise it. "Please don't tell Shining Armor about this!" Twilight begged. "I'm worried that he'll get mad and take it out on him and..."

"Don't worry, Twilight", Cadence said with assurance. "I won't say anything to him. But you should let him know how you feel though", Cadence said.

"But I'm the Princess of Friendship, I don't know a thing about romance", she said.

"Love and Friendship can go together, Twilight", she said. " You can start off as friends, then move on to being lovers."

Twilight thought for a moment, and knew that her old foalsitter was right. Twilight gave a light nod, "Okay Cadence, I'll give it a try."

Cadence smiled, "I'm glad that we had this talk, Twilight. I'll head back to bed before Shining misses me."

Twilight and Cadence hugged each other, "Good night, Cadence."

"Good night", Cadence said. The Princess of Love walked back to her bedroom, as she felt proud of her sister-in-law for finding her first love. She wondered how will it go.

And there you have it. Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry are in love and neither one can say it. How will the Princess of Friendship let out her feelings of love? Well, wait until the next chapter to find out.


	2. That's What Friends Are For

A few days later, Twilight is in her castle's library reading random books and for a change she couldn't concentrate. "Ugh! Why can't I stop thinking about him?!" Twilight was definitely frustrated. "Ever since I got back from the Crystal Empire, I haven't been able to focus!" Twilight slammed her head on the table. "Who am I kidding? I am in love with Flash, and I don't know how to let it out. Maybe I should just talk to somepony about it. But who?" Twilight thought for awhile trying her best to narrow down who she can talk to about Flash. Just when she was lost in thought, Spike, her faithful assistant just happen to walk in and gave a confused look.

"Uh... Twilight", he said interrupting her train of thought. At that same point she yelped as she heard the baby dragon's voice. "You okay?" Spike asked.

"Spike! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on ponies?!" scolded Twilight.

"Sorry Twilight", Spike apologized. "It's just that I thought something was bothering you", Spike explained.

"No, I'm sorry, Spike", Twilight apologized. "I just had a lot on my mind lately", Twilight finished.

"You wanna talk about it?", the baby dragon asked.

"No!", Twilight defended. "There's nothing to talk about", she chuckled nervously.

Clearly Spike wasn't buying it. "C'mon, Twilight, just let it out! You'll feel better after talking about it."

Twilight sighed in defeat as she knew that Spike was right. "Okay, Spike, but I don't want you to tell anypony else about this, okay?"

"You can count on me, Twilight", Spike said giving a small salute.

"Okay, I was thinking about", Twilight paused, "Flash Sentry."

"You mean that pegasus guard at the Crystal Empire? What about him?" Spike asked.

"He's been in my thoughts lately. I mean a lot! Only to realize that I have," the alicorn paused again, "fallen in love with him", she finished.

"Oh", Spike said disgusted look and gave a silent gag. "Well, why not just tell him about your feelings?"

Twilight explained, "If only it was that simple! I can't tell him because, Shining Armor will get mad and take his anger out on Flash. Flash will probably blame me when he gets fired and he'll never speak to me again! And besides, he's a guard and I'm a princess, it'll never work out."

"Shining Armor was a guard before he married Cadence, remember?", Spike reminded her. "Princess Celestia was his boss and she was okay with it."

Twilight blinked a few times when she realized that he right. "You're right, Spike. But Shining Armor still won't go for it because that I'm his little sister."

"You're not going to find out by just talking about it.", Spike said.

"Then I'll tell him when I see him. But, I'm still worried how my B.B.B.F.F. will react", Twilight said.

"I'll be with you for moral support ", Spike assured her. "You can count on me for that."

Twilight gave a small smile as she took Spike's words to heart. A little while later, Twilight and Spike are walking down the streets of Ponyville as ponies all around are going about their daily routines, the Cutie Mark Crusaders are helping fillies and colts who have not gotten theirs yet. Big Mac is giving a delivery of apples to his marefriend Sugar Belle in Starlight's old village. Derpy Hooves makes a crash landing while delivering some mail. Filthy Rich is seen in a jewelry store buying a present for his wife, Spoiled Rich. Twilight made a stop to pick Owlicious at Fluttershy's cottage. Twilight knocked on the door and a dark blue pegasus with a red mane, wearing green glasses and has a pair of binoculars for a cutie mark answered the door. The pegasus was surprised to see one of Equeatria's princesses standing in front of him. "Oh my gosh! Princess Twilight Sparkle! The Princess of Friendship!" said with excitement.

"Yes", Twilight confirmed for him.

"Fluttershy wasn't kidding when she said that she's friends with a princess!" the pegasus exclaimed.

"You must be Ajax. Fluttershy told me that see was seeing somepony just recently." Twilight said shaking his hoof.

"Oh I'm just so happy to meet you at last, your highness!" Ajax said.

"You don't have to be so formal", Twilight said, "You can call me Twilight, my friends do anyway."

"O-okay, Twilight", Ajax said. "I j-just wasn't expecting to meet you here today."

"I only came by to pick up Owlicious, since Fluttershy did a good job of taking care of him for me. Is she here by any chance?" Twilight asked.

Ajax shook his head, "No, she went out to pick up some food for her animal friends, but she said that it won't be long."

Twilight only knew about Ajax just from Fluttershy. Fluttershy was introduced to Ajax by Tree Hugger when they went out bird watching for phoenix's and the two hit off pretty well. And when she got back all Fluttershy could talk about was Ajax. All she said that Ajax is such a sweet pony and fun to be around. And of course, Pinkie Pie got so excited, she decided to throw a party for her. But they didn't officially started dating until Ajax moved to Ponyville a week ago. Owlicious came out from the cottage and roosted on Twilight's back.

"When you see Fluttershy, tell her that I said thanks", Twilight said with gratitude.

"O-o-ofcourse. I-it was nice to meet you", Ajax said.

Twilight gave a small chuckle as she and Spike made their way back to the castle, and she spots Applejack pulling a cart of apples. "Well, howdy there Twilight and Spike." the farm pony greeted.

"Hello there Applejack", Spike greeted.

"Where are you off to?" Twilight asked.

Applejack answered, "Just making a delivery to Sugarcube Corner. Mr. and Mrs. Cake are preparing to make the amazing apple cake for the big bake off being held at Manehattan this year."

"And I bet that the Cakes are going to win it this year.", Spike said.

"You shouldn't jinx it for them, Spike." Twilight said to the dragon. "But still, you'll never know."

"So y'all met Fluttershy's new coltfriend yet?" Applejack asked.

"We did" Spike answered, "and he seems to be a nice stallion."

"Well, that's good to hear. Because if he made Fluttershy cry, I'll flick him jump like a frog on a trampoline.", Applejack said.

"I wouldn't go that far, Applejack", Twilight reasoned. "He doesn't seem to be the type of pony who would do that."

"Ah know, Twi, but I'm only looking out for her." Applejack explained. "But, Rainbow Dash would most likely zap him with lightning if he did."

Even though that everypony is happy for Fluttershy, but she is prone to be hurt, even Discord didn't approve at first, but being the good friend that he is (most of the time) had to support Fluttershy's happiness. Twilight gave a small smile daydreaming about Flash. Then Applejack noticed her gaze, "'And I bet that y'all have somepony in mind."

Twilight blushed as she realized what she just did. "No! I don't!" she lied.

Applejack the former Element of Honesty, can tell that she was fibbing. "Come on, Twilight. Who do you have a crush on?" the orange earth pony asasked teasingly.

Spike answered, "She's just thinking about that Flash Sentry pon-" Twilight interrupted him with a lip zip spell.

"Gotta go!" Twilight dashed off home carrying Spike in her aura. Applejack just smiled as she remembered about the guard back at the Crystal Empire when Twilight and Spike returned from the other world after she retrieved her crown. Applejack decided to call Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie at Sweet Apple Acres later on. Since Pinkie Pie is currently at Sugarcube Corner playing with Pound and Pumpkin Cake Applejack whispered something into Pinkie's ear, but before she could yell out "PARTY" at the top of lungs, the farm pony placed a hoof over her mouth, keeping her quiet. Applejack made her Pinkie Promise to not say anything to anypony until she got the rest. And of course.

"Cross my heart hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye", Pinkie chanted while doing her little dance. With the twins almost doing the same thing. Applejack made her deliveries to the Cakes and headed to Carousel Boutique. Fortunately, nopony was placing an order.

"Applejack, darling! What brings you here?" Rarity asked. Applejack whispered into the unicorn's ear, then let's out a loud gasp as she could not believe what she just heard. "Oh my stars! Is it true?" Applejack nodded to confirm her theory. "Ooh! It feels like a fairy tale! A princess and her guard. Oh how romantic!" Rarity swooned as she made her way to her fainting couch.

"Now hold on, sugercube. Ah already let Pinkie Pie know about it." Applejack said. "Y'all have to Pinkie Promise."

Rarity got off her couch and agreed to keep that promise. After she left the boutique, she spotted Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy and decided to tell them both at once. "Rainbow, Fluttershy, come here fer a minute would ya?" she called to the two pegasi. She whispered to both mares, but Fluttershy gave a soft sigh.

"Seriously?" Rainbow Dash asked raising a brow. Applejack nodded, although Rainbow Dash wasn't real big on romance like Rarity was, but she still had to be happy for her friend, since she used to be the Element of Loyalty.

"Now don't tell anypony about what I just told y'all. Especially Twilight", Applejack said. Both Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy nodded in agreement. But Fluttershy wanted to ask Applejack before she left for home.

"Can I tell Ajax, at least?", Fluttershy asked. Normally, Applejack would object to that, but she made an exception.

As soon as Twilight and Spike got back with the lip-zip spell still in place. Starlight entered the room while Owlicious flew off of Twilight's back and right to his roost. Spike unzipped his lips and causing the spell to disappear as well. "So how was your outing?" Starlight asked.

"Oh it was fine, Starlight. Thanks for asking", Twilight said nervously.

"Yeah fine, until Twilight used her 'Zip-Lip' spell on me", Spike groaned.

"Sorry Spike, it's just you were about to blurt out, well 'you know what' to Applejack." Twilight apologized.

Starlight looked at her former teacher raising a brow. "What are you talking about?"

Before Spike could answer, Twilight gave a small glare at the baby dragon telling him not to say anything. Spike knew better than to let it out again, so he went off into the kitchen to prepare dinner. With Spike gone, Twilight decided to tell Starlight about Flash. "Starlight, there is something I think I should tell you", the alicorn said.

"So what's up?" Starlight asked. "You have been acting funny ever since you got back from the Crystal Empire", Starlight pointed out.

"Well that's what I wanted to tell you", Twilight explained. "You remember me telling you about the guard I bumped into after I got back from that other world?"

Starlight nodded. "Yes?"

"Well, the thing is..." Twilight blushed. "...I'm in love with him."

Starlight couldn't believe what she heard, the Princess of Friendship is in love, but with a guard, no less. Starlight had many questions to ask. "So who is he? Is he handsome? Is he strong? What part of the Crystal Palace does he work in? Does he-"

Twilight placed her hoof over her mouth so that she doesn't overflow. "Okay, okay. Don't get carried away. I'm only telling you because I trust you", Starlight nodded as Twilight removed her hoof. "His name Flash Sentry. And well, lately he's been occupying my thoughts. I look at him like I was a school filly with a crush on a really special colt. I want to tell him my feelings, but I'm worried about Shining Armor would say if he found out about my infatuation with him."

"I can understand that. I mean it's like dating a boss's daughter. But you remember that your brother used to be a guard, but he still married Cadence, right?" Starlight reminded her.

"Spike said that too, but I'm still new to all the romance thing", Twilight sighed.

"Have you decided to tell him your feelings?" Starlight asked. Twilight nodded, "Well, I'll be there for you too. Applejack did say that it was best to be honest your feelings, right?"

"Thanks, Starlight", Twilight said as she hugged Starlight. "I'll tell Flash when I see him."

Meanwhile, Applejack and the rest of the Mane 5 was holding a secret meeting to discuss Twilight's feelings. "Okay, y'all. We only know about this Flash Sentry feller from back at the Crystal Empire, but not anywhere else in Equestria"

"Oh I agree, girls. Those two make such a darling couple", Rarity said as she began wishing that she was in Twilight's horseshoes. Dreaming for her knight in shining armor to sweep her off her hooves.

"Oh I agree", Fluttershy said fluttering her wings lifting her up a little. Rainbow Dash just gagged a little, but Pinkie Pie just started vibrating like she was gonna explode.

"Oh please, do we have to discuss all this mushy stuff?", Rainbow Dash once again gagged.

"We're talking about Twilight's very first love!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "There are a whole bunch of fanfics out there that pairs Twilight with Flash Sentry, and this one is no exception! It's not everyday that somepony like Twilight falls in love with a stallion like him. There are fics that even pairs the rest of us with somepony else, like me and Cheese Sandwich, or Rarity with Fancy Pants, Fluttershy with Discord or Rainbow Dash pairing up Soarin! Love goes on through out the fanfic universe!" she says breaking the fourth wall.

As everypony looked at Pinkie Pie with confused looks on their faces, but they knew better than to question Pinkie Pie and her randomness. "Okay, but Pinkie Pie is right about one thing, this is the first time that Twilight's been interested in somepony, but we have to support her in this in every way", Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie nodded in agreement. "The best we can do is let Twilight know that we are 100 percent behind her. And they'll be no teasing from any of y'all. Especially from you Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow Dash gave a sheepish expression as everypony chuckled a bit.

"Now can we join hooves to show Twi that we support her?" Applejack said placing her hoof in the middle. One by one they all placed their hooves in the middle so that they all agree to help Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry get together.

Well there you have it. First it's Spike who places his support, then Starlight Glimmer, and finally the Mane 5 who placed their support for Twilight's love for Flash Sentry. How far will their love bloom? How will Shining Armor react to the two of them dating? Will he use the overprotective brother routine? And won't someone bring me my coffee?! Stay tuned and find out!


	3. What Comes From the Heart

The next morning, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie dropped by the Castle of Friendship to let Twilight that she has their support. As soon as they reached the throne room, Twilight is sitting at her throne and she looks up from the book she's currently reading. "Good morning girls", Twilight greeted her friends. "How's your day going?"

Rainbow Dash was the first to speak, "We came by to talk to you about something".

"About what? asked Twilight.

"Well.. um..." Applejack said. "Uh Fluttershy. Why don't ya tell her?"

Fluttershy tried to say the right words to say, but being the timid pony that she is she hid behind Rarity. "Well, what Fluttershy was going to say... well... Oh dear", Rarity wasn't doing any better. Rainbow Dash was about to open her mouth and then Pinkie Pie blurted out.

"We know all about your infatuation with Flash Sentry and we all held a secret meeting at Sweet Apple Acres yesterday, so that we can discuss about getting you and Flashy together, but we knew that yyou would be embarrassed just thinking about it when you lip-zipped Spike to keep him spilling the beans, even though that they are no actual beans involved, but I don't anypony who would want to spill any beans because beans are for eating, and sometimes eating too much beans can make you go-" Rarity placed her hoof over Pinkie's mouth.

"Darling, please don't", Rarity cringed. "What Pinkie Pie meant was, that we are here for you and we'll support you in anyway possible. Right, Rainbow Dash?" Everypony looked at the rainbow mained pegasus.

"Yeah, what they said", Rainbow Dash stammered.

Twilight was so touched by what she just heard, she was so lucky to have such supportive friends. "Thank you, girls!" They all gave a big group hug. Starlight and Spike joined in on the hug. "Let's all take the first train for the Crystal Empire!" Twilight announced. The seven ponies and baby dragon made their way to the train station and speak of the devil, they've made it right time. As soon as the group arrived at the Crystal Empire, they made their way to the palace. Shining Armor and Princess Cadence pushed the Flurry Heart's carriage. Shining Armor was very surprised to see his sister and her friends so soon after her last visit.

"Hey there, Twily!" Shining Armor greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Just here for some personal matters", Twilight said to her brother. Twilight made her way to the palace looking for the orange pegasus. But as luck would have it, she bumped into the pony she wanted to see.

Twilight's friends followed as they spotted the pegasus in question. "Is that him?" Starlight asked.

The Mane 5 nodded to confirm her question. Shining Armor and Cadance carrying Flurry on her back, as they were wondering what was going on.

"Twilight", Flash said in a surprised tone. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon. What can I do for you?"

Twilight blushed as she began talking to Flash. "Well, Flash, I came all this way to tell you something very important ", the alicorn paused.

"What is going on here?" Shining Armor asked not understanding. All the mares giggled at the very sight as they were all fillies again.

"You'll see, Shiny", Spike said to him.

Twilight had him where she wanted him, and she had to let out now. "Flash, I wanted to say that I have been thinking a lot of you lately. I wanted to say that I enjoy your company, you've been such a gentlecolt towards me and you're very kind. What I wanted to say is..."

Everypony waited with anticipation to hear those three little words. Shining Armor didn't like where this was going one bit. He made an attempt to put a stop to this, but he was stopped by his wife.

"I love you", Twilight finished.

Cadence, Rarity, and Fluttershy gave a small squee. Applejack and Rainbow Dash hoof bumped and Pinkie Pie ran across the floor three stooges style. "Whoop! Whoop! Whoop!" Flurry Heart clapped her hooves as she can feel the love all around. Shining Armor just stood there with his mouth open staring blankly as he did not believe what his little sister just said.

Flash blushed as he took off his helmet and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I have to say that I love you too, Twilight Sparkle."

The two ponies looked at each other for a second as their faces got close to one another as they gave a light kiss on the lips. The Princess of Friendship officially had a coltfriend.

"Way to go Twilight!" Rainbow Dash said.

"That is even sweeter than bag full of sugar", Applejack said.

"Oh my..." Fluttershy squeaked.

"That is so beautiful", Rarity said while sobbing.

"This call for a party!" Pinkie pulled out her party cannon and fired some confetti.

"I knew you can do it, Twilight", Starlight said.

"This is so sweet. I knew that Twilight would let it sooner later. Aren't you happy, Shining Armor?" No answer came. "Shining Armor?" Shining Armor just stood there and he fainted on the floor.

Everypony just looked at the Prince of the Crystal Empire as he's unconscious. "Silly Shining Armor, you shouldn't take a nap in the middle of the hall", Pinkie told the unconscious unicorn stallion.

"I don't think he's taking a nap, Pinkie", Cadence told the pink earth pony.

"But, I do wonder how he'll react when he wakes up", Starlight said nervously.

Twilight and Flash finished their only to realize that they had an audience. The newly formed couple blushed, as they walked towards everypony, and find Shining Armor had fainted. Twilight broke the silence. "What's the matter with him?"

"Let's just say that he had his own way of expressing his happiness", Cadence explained.

Twilight and Flash knew that they had a lot explain to Shining Armor. But, it didn't take long for the unicorn to wake up. "I just had a strange dream. I dreamt that my sister and Flash Sentry just said that they loved each other and were kissing each other on the lips", Shining Armor said.

"Um..." everypony said in unison.

"Actually it wasn't a dream, it really just happened. Just before you lost consciousness", Spike told Shining Armor.

"Spike!" Twilight admonished Spike.

Spike covered his mouth when he realized what he just said. "Oops"

" **WHAT?!"** Shining yelled so loud the entire Crystal Empire could hear him.

And there you have it. Twilight and Flash are officially together, and it doesn't look like that Shining Armor is going to take this well. How far do you think that Shining Armor will take this? Well there's only one way to find out.


	4. The Princess and her Knight

Everypony is gathered up in the throne room, as Shining Armor paces back and forth, as he is apparently steamed at the fact that his sister and one of his guards have not only confessed their feelings towards one another, but also kissed on the lips. Shining then glared at Flash who he just smiled and chuckled nervously.

"So" Shining Armor finally spoke, "you had a thing for my sister after all! Who among you knew about this?!"

One by one everypony raised a hoof (and claw in Spike's case), but what surprised him the most was Cadence.

"Cadence? You knew all along?" Shining asked his wife.

"Well, yes", Cadence admitted, "don't tell me that you forgot that you married the Princess of Love."

Shining Armor knew that she was right about that, but it was beside the point. "Twily, how long has this gone on?"

"Long enough", Twilight answered. "And judging how you reacted, I had a good reason why not to tell you."

"Twily, I'm not mad at you, I promise ", Shining assured his sister, "I don't understand how you can keep this from me? And also why the hay did you choose him for?"

"Don't you think that you're taking this too personally, dear?" Cadence asked.

"I can understand that you are only looking out for her, but I..." Flash said.

"Not one more word of you, Sentry!" Shining Armor barked at Flash. "You're already in hot water as it is!"

"Leave him alone, big brother!" Twilight scolded him. "Flash and I are in love and that is something that you have to accept!"

Shining Armor looked at his sister, and she gave off a serious look. Shining gave a sigh of defeat, "Alright, Twily, I'll go along with it for your sake. But I would like to speak with Sentry for a moment."

As Shining gave a glare towards the pegasus, he knew to come when he was called on. As soon as they're out of sight, Shining Armor glared at Flash again. "Please sir, don't kill me.", Flash said with fear in his voice.

"Luckily I won't kill you since murder is frowned upon by society", Shining said gritting his teeth. "What are your intentions with my sister?"

Flash answered, "Very pure. I have the very best of intentions with your sister."

Shining Armor raised a brow, "You certain?" Flash nodded. "Good, because if you cheat on her, if you hurt in any way, if you so much as make my sister cry, so help me, Celestia! You'll be crying from after I do to you! Am I making myself clear?!"

"Clear as the Crystal Empire", Flash said.

"Good", Shining Armor smiled. "I'll allow this, but don't expect any special treatment just because you're dating her."

"Of course not, sir.", Flash said saluting him. The two stallions, made their way back to the group as the mares and baby dragon, all congratulated Twilight and while Flurry hugged her aunt's right foreleg. Flash walked up to his new marefriend and wrapped a wing around her. Flash and Twilight rubbed their muzzles against each before they gave each other a loving kiss on the lips. Cadence's eyes filled up with tears of joy as the filly she used to foalsit had found her first and hopefully only love.

"I'm so happy for you, Twilight!", Cadence exclaimed hugging Twilight.

"Thank you, Cadence.", she hugged her back.

"Now Flash", she turned to him, Flash straightened up. "Don't you go and spoil her so much just because she's a princess."

"That won't be a problem, your highness", Flash said.

Cadence chuckled a bit, "You don't have to be so formal with me", she said, "you can call me Cadence, but not with Shining Armor around", Cadence winked.

Flash smiled as he nodded. Flurry then flew and landed on Flash's back and nuzzled the back of his neck.

"Aw, it looks like that Flurry Heart approves of you, too" Twilight cooed.

Flash smiled as the alicorn baby nuzzled him. Thinking of much that it'll be him having a foal of his own to do that to him, believing that Twilight will be good mother one day. The pegasus mentally shooked his head knowing that it'll be too soon for that.

Using her magic, Cadence lifted Flurry and placed her back in her carriage, "Flash you can the day off tomorrow so that you two can get acquainted with each other.

Shining Armor gave a glare to his wife, Cadence countered by giving her husband the evil eye. Shining Armor flinched since he knew better than to argue with Cadence. But he wasn't going to give up that easily.

Nighttime came as everypony headed back to Ponyville, to hit the sack early, especially Pinkie Pie as she had to plan a really big party in the castle tomorrow. Twilight and Flash looked at each other so lovingly throwing in a few kisses every now and then. As everypony else went off to their homes, Twilight, Flash, Starlight, and Spike came home and Starlight showed Flash to his guest room. "Here's where you'll be sleeping, Flash."

"Thank you... Starlight Glimmer, right?" Flash questioned.

"That's right", Starlight said.

"I only heard about you and I think we might have seen each other a few times, but we never talk", Flash said.

"I haven't noticed ", Starlight pointed out.

"Well, I have to say that I'm glad you had her as a teacher", Flash told her.

"Yes. She taught me so much about friendship when she stopped me from destroying Equestria forever", Starlight said.

"That's what I love about her", Flash said to her.

Starlight nodded in agreement, "Well if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Okay goodnight ", Flash said.

"Goodnight", Starlight said as she closed the door. Starlight made her way back to her room and then she had a thought of Sunburst. Even though that he lived in the Crystal Empire, but that didn't stop her from thinking about him. "I wonder if I should confess my feelings for Sunburst." Starlight said to herself.

Chapter 4 is good and done. What will Shining Armor do that will keep those two apart? How will he be able to do it without Cadence finding out? And what does Pinkie Pie have in mind for the upcoming party already in planning? All that is coming up in the upcoming chapters, and until then, no peeking. And also I decided to throw in Starlight's love life as well. Thank you!


	5. Love, Ponyville Style

The next morning, Spike escorted Flash to the dining room so that he wouldn't get lost. Spike opened the door and Twilight and Starlight are sitting together talking to each other.

"Good morning, Flash", Twilight greeted her coltfriend.

"Good morning, Twilight", Flash greeted back nuzzling her, Twilight nuzzled him back. Their nuzzling led to the two of them kissing as Starlight looked with a cheeky grin.

"Can you two get a room or something?", Starlight asked teasingly.

Twilight and Flash stopped kissing and blushed embarrassingly. Spike gagged a bit at the sight of them making kissy faces at each other. "I think I'll go get breakfast started", Spike said as he exited before he can be sick even more. As the three ponies got to know each other starting with Flash.

"Where did you come from originally?", Starlight asked Flash.

"I came from Cloudsdale like many pegasi do", Flash answered. "I moved to Canterlot when I was about five years old."

"Why did you move from Cloudsdale to Canterlot?" Twilight questioned.

"My dad got a mail ponies job", Flash answered.

"And your mom?" Twilight asked.

"My mom was a homemaker", Flash said, "she always took care of the house when I was school and when dad was at work. I always got back home early while mom would wait for me." Flash paused and smiled at the happy memory. "We'd both used to wait for him to walk through the front door and greet him, because we knew that he loved the sight of his loving family greeting him."

Twilight and Starlight were touched just listening Flash talk about his childhood.

"What made you decide that you wanted to be a guard? Starlight asked.

"Well, I was eight years old at the time", Flash answered. "I always thought that it was just so awesome just watching guards in action. Helping ponies in need, stopping the bad guys, and not to mention that gold armor they all wear", Flash finished.

"I'm sure that you found out that there was more than all that", Starlight stated.

"Yeah, but that didn't stop me from dreaming about it. And when I realized that I wanted that, my cutie mark appeared", Flash showed his cutie mark, a two toned blue shield with a yellow lightning bolt.

"How did your parents take the idea of you to take up that kind of profession?" Twilight asked.

"Not to well at first", Flash said. "My parents said that it was just too dangerous for me to be a guard. Mom especially didn't like that idea" Flash stated.

"What made them change their minds?" Twilight asked.

"When I told them the reason why I wanted to be a guard", Flash explained. "Like I said, my parents didn't like the idea, but they decided to enroll me into the guards training camp when I was old enough."

Twilight was moved by Flash's story, just hearing his past made her love him more. A few seconds later, Spike entered the dining room caring more than he can handle with the pancakes, before Spike could slip and fall, Twilight used her magic to carefully lift them up and placed them on the table being careful not to spill any. As they ate, Flash was amazed how Spike is such a good cook. Flash chowed down on those pancakes only to have some whipped cream all over his face. Twilight and Starlight giggled at the whipped cream on his face. "What's so funny?" Flash asked.

"Just at the whipped cream on your face", Starlight said giggling.

Flash felt so embarrassed having to eat like that in front of a princess, but Twilight leaned over and licked some of the cream off his cheeks, and then throw in a light kiss on his lips. "You just taste as sweet as you are." Flash blushed hearing the alicorn's kind words. Starlight couldn't help but smile while Spike gave a small gag. As they finished their breakfast, Flash became curious on how she met Spike. It occurred to him that dragons aren't the friendliest creatures in Equestria, but he had to ask.

"Say, Twilight", Flash said.

"Yes Flash?" Twilight questioned.

"I am curious to know how you and Spike first met each other", Flash said. "Because, I heard that dragons aren't... well..."

Twilight cut him off "You're not the first pony to ask that", she explained. "I was taking my exam to enter Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, and it turns out that hatching a dragon egg was my test."

"I see", Flash said.

"I tried to get it to hatch, but everything I did couldn't get it to budge, but when Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom happened, my magic started to go up in a way that I never thought it would go."

"A Sonic Rainboom?" Flash asked raising a brow.

"It's not surprising that you would be skeptical, but it's true", Twilight explained, "after that my magic started to go haywired, not only hatching Spike's egg, but getting him to grow at a pace. I calmed down when Princess Celestia, placed her hoof on my shoulder. I thought that I was in so much trouble, but she was impressed by how I channeled my magic. And that's also how I got my cutie mark."

"Actually, I only heard about it from Shining Armor and Princess Cadence's wedding, but I never imagined that it was your friend, that pulled it off." Flash stated.

"Yes, but after I got in the school, the princess tasked me with taking care of Spike, but he turned out to be a hooful", Twilight said. "I had such a hard time, trying to take care of him and do my studies at the same time. But it got easier as I taught him how to write and I would lecture him when he got into trouble", Twilight concluded.

"Spike is lucky to have somepony to look up to." Flash said lovingly. Twilight blushed as her coltfriend complimented her. Twilight decided to give a tour of Ponyville, so that he would be familiar with his surroundings. She started off to where her old home used to reside. "Well, here is where I used to live", Twilight said.

"Tirek really did a number on this place", Flash said. Twilight nodded. "Well, it's not surprising that you'd be a librarian as well. Smart and beautiful."

Twilight gave Flash a kiss on the cheek for the kind compliment. "I'm so lucky to have somepony like you."

Flash blushed as he scratched the back of his head, then continued the tour. Twilight showed Flash some of her favorite spots in Ponyville, but the newly formed couple spotted Fluttershy and Ajax, as Fluttershy giggled.

"You're so funny, Ajax", Fluttershy complimented.

"Your giggles are just so cute", Ajax complimented back. Fluttershy blushed, spotted Twilight and Flash walking up to them.

"Oh hello", Fluttershy greeted.

"Hey Fluttershy", she greeted back. "And it's good to see you again, Ajax."

"You too", Ajax said shaking a little. "Who's that with you?" Ajax asked pointing at Ajax.

"That's Flash Sentry", Fluttershy told her coltfriend. "The guard that I mentioned."

"It's good to meet you, Ajax." Flash said sticking out his hoof.

Ajax took Flash's hoof, "Y-you too." Ajax said shaking Flash's hoof.

"How long have you too been seeing each other?", Flash asked.

"Not too long", Ajax answered. "We met when when we were out bird watching."

"Phoenixes", Fluttershy finished.

"Phoenixes, huh?", Flash said. "We can call ourselves lucky stallions, since we have two beautiful mares with us." Flash wrapped his wing around Twilight.

"Stop it", Twilight said blushing.

"Fluttershy is pretty much the same way when she's like that", Ajax said.

Fluttershy blushed even redder than Twilight's face when she heard him say that. It seems that the two stallions are hitting it off. Twilight did hear from Fluttershy that Ajax is bit of a timid pony, but it looks like that he's coming out of shell little by little. The two couples parted ways, Ajax looks over to his marefriend.

"He's a nice guy", Ajax said to Fluttershy.

"Yes", she agreed. Ajax wrapped his wing around Fluttershy, causing her to blush and she gave a loving nuzzle to his cheek. Ajax's glasses started to steam up as he felt his marefriend nuzzling.

Back to Twilight and Flash, the alicorn shown all of Ponyville for Flash. Starting with Sweet Apple Acres. They spotted Big Macintosh bucking some apples with his two sisters. The Apple siblings took noticed as Twilight and her coltfriend approached them.

"Howdy Twilight!", Applejack greeted.

"Hello Applejack ", Twilight greeted back.

"Y'all treating the princess right, Flash?", Applejack asked.

"Of course I am.", Flash stated. "I take it that this is Sweet Apple Acres."

"Sure is, partner ", Applejack said.

"I've seen apple trees before, but this the first that I've seen so many at once", Flash said.

"You're not the first pony to say that, Flash.", Twilight said.

"Well anyway, I wanna introduce to y'all to mah brother Big Mac and mah little sister Apple Bloom". Applejack introduced.

"It's very nice to meet ya, Flash", Apple Bloom said.

"Eeyup", Big Mac simply said.

"We're not interrupting anything were we?" Flash asked.

"Nope.", Big Mac said.

Flash looked at Big Mac oddly.

"He doesn't talk much does he?" Flash whispered to Twilight.

"He's not much of a talker.", Twilight explained. "It's been like that for as long as I've been here."

The Apple siblings took noticed as the couple just whispered to one another.

"What do ya think that they're talking about?" Apple Bloom asked cheekily.

"Hush up, Apple Bloom.", Applejack scolded her sister. Big Mac chuckled a little. "You too, Big Macintosh."

"We'll be taking our leave now.", Twilight said.

"Okay, Twilight", Applejack said. "See ya later, lovebirds."

Big Mac chuckled and Apple Bloom made some kissy sounds.

Twilight rolled her eyes as they left the farm. As they continued the of Ponyville, they noticed Rainbow Dash trying desperately to hide as she was being hunted like a mouse running from a cat. "What are you doing, Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked.

Rainbow Dash shushed Twilight, "I'm hiding from... him!"

"Him who?" asked Twilight.

"Oh Rainbows", a male voice called. And when Twilight and Flash turned their heads, they spotted a light aquamarine pegasus with a golden blonde mane and tail, and his Cutie Mark is an orange feather above two green flourishes. "Where's my favorite Wonderbolt at?"

Twilight sighed as she realized who her friend was talking about, "Nevermind."

"Do you know him?", Flash asked Twilight.

"Yeah", Twilight admitted. "You already know Fluttershy. That's her younger brother Zephyr Breeze."

"Well he moved to Ponyville just a few days ago and he won't leave me alone", Rainbow Dash said. "Now get going before you-" Rainbow was cut off when Zephyr Breeze approached her.

"Aha! There you are." Zephyr took noticed of Twilight. "Oh hello again, Princess Twilight. Haven't seen you seen that job I did back at your castle."

"You mean the job to which you got Spike to do ALL the work.", Twilight deadpanned.

"I'm a different pony now then I ever was.", Zephyr said, he noticed one more pegasus next to Twilight. "And who are you?"

"I'm Flash Sentry", Flash introduced.

"Quite a catch he is, Princess", Zephyr said. "And did you get this one?"

"He's a guard from the Crystal Empire", Rainbow Dash said in an annoyed tone.

"A princess and a guard", Zephyr said. "Why does that sound so familiar?" Asked and then he intently remembered, "Oh, that's right, your brother, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence."

Both Flash and Twilight chuckled a bit at that fact. "Yes", they said in unison.

"Yeah, they're dating, so what?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Isn't that we're doing, Dashie?", Zephyr teased.

"N-n-N-n-no!", the rainbow maned pegasus stammered.

Twilight was surprised to hear Rainbow Dash and Zephyr Breeze dating. "Is that true, Rainbow Dash?" she asked. "You're dating him?"

Rainbow Dash was about to open her mouth when Zephyr confirmed it, "That's right, Princess, we've been a couple for a month now", Zephyr put his fore leg around Rainbow's shoulder. It caused her to blush.

"I told you not to interrupt me like that", Rainbow Dash scolded him.

"Oh come on, baby filly", Zephyr said. "You knew that it was going to come out sooner or later.",

Rainbow sighed in defeat, "Just meet me back at my house will, ya?"

"Can do, Rainbows", Zephyr said before he flew off. Once Zephyr was out of sight, Rainbow turned to Twilight and Flash.

"Okay, you're going to ask why I didn't say anything, right?", Twilight and Flash nodded. "Well, Zephyr dropped by the Wonderbolts training camp a few times and he's offered to do a mane job on me, but I told him later, but when he did just that we ended up kissing each other."

Twilight and Flash understood the situation pretty well. "Does anypony know about you?"

"Hay no!" Rainbow said. "And I wanna keep it that way, at least until the time is right. So please don't tell anypony, and especially Fluttershy."

"Your secret is safe with us", Twilight said. Flash smiled at the fact that Twilight would help a friend out with their secrets. "See you later, Rainbow."

"You too", Rainbow Dash said. When the couple was completely out of sight, Rainbow Dash bumped into Pinkie Pie. "How much of it did you hear?"

"Pretty much from when Zephyr was looking for you, and said that you two have been a couple and I was like *GASP* then I was like *SQUEE* and then, you made Twilight and Flash promise not to tell anypony until the time is right, and at first I thought that you were playing hide and seek, and that's a super duper fun game, because I was always good at both hiding and seeking, but I came here to give you and Zephyr Breeze invitations to 'Twilight has a coltfriend party'!" Pinkie Pie said as she squeaked.

"Just promise that you won't say anything yet, Pinkie", Rainbow said.

"Oki Doki Loki. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye", And once again the Pinkie Promise.

As Twilight has shown all of Ponyville to her new coltfriend, she brings it to a close by returning to the castle to catch some dinner before Flash returned to the Crystal Empire. And when Twilight opened the door, everypony popped out from random spots. " **Surprise!** "

Turns out that the residents of Ponyville decided to throw the princess and her guard a party celebrating their newfound love. They enjoyed the party as they played some games, and danced to the music that was being played. And they had themselves a cake that bares the Cutie Marks of the happy couple, as Twilight's piece was Flash's and Flash's was Twilight. The party lasted til nightfall as Flash was departing for home. "I'm going to miss you a lot", Twilight said.

"You too, Twili.", Twilight and Flash kissed each other goodbye, and when they stopped kissing, Flash boarded the train and headed home.

The next morning, Flash is patrolling the halls of the Crystal Palace as his day is going on like nothing happened, but he did think of Twilight bringing a smile on his face. Meanwhile, in Shining Armor's office, Shining Armor had his own plan. He called in two guards, one is a lanky pale light green unicorn with a bow and arrow cutie mark, and the other is a fat brownish red pegasus with a knight helmet cutie mark. "Okay, Arrow Hoof, and Iron Head, right?"

"Yes sir", the unicorn answered. "Arrow Hoof reporting for duty."

"Iron Head at your service, Prince Shining Armor, sir.", the pegasus said.

"Alright, I have called you here, because I have a special assignment for the both of you", Shining Armor said.

"What is it that you want us to do?", Iron Head asked.

"I want you to keep an eye on Flash Sentry, whenever he's with my sister, Princess Twilight.", Shining Armor explained.

"The Princess of Friendship?!" the guards gasped.

"Yes," Shining Armor told them. "But when you do, don't wear your armor out in public, pose as regular ponies going about your day, so that it won't draw any attention."

"You have nothing to worry about,", Arrow Hoof said.

"And one more thing", Shining Armor added. "My wife doesn't need to know about this, so don't any of you reveal one word of it, got it?"

"Yes sir", the guards said saluting him. "We got it."

"Good. I'll be expecting a report from you two when on his next day off, you're dismissed." Shining Armor closed. As soon as the two guards are gone from sight both eye and ear, he hangs his head in shame, "Twili and Cadence are going to kill me if they find out", he said to himself, "What am I worried about? I'm just looking out for my little sister, that's the big brother job, right? But, Cadence is the Princess of Love, she knew it from the start and she's okay with her and Flash. But it won't be good for me if she finds out, and I have always thought that I'd be sending guards to follow Flurry when she gets older. Better not think about that now. My pride as a big brother hangs in the balance."

Well, it looks like that Shining Armor just sent two unlikely guards to spy on Twilight and Flash. Has he crossed the line and how will Princess Cadence take it once she finds out. We'll have more in this story as soon as possible. Until then.


	6. Arrow Hoof and Iron Head

Three weeks later, Flash left for Canterlot to meet up with Twilight, little did he realize that Arrow Hoof and Iron Head were following the couple without anybody knowing.

"Okay, there he is.", Arrow Hoof said.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Iron Head asked unsure. "What if we get caught spying on them."

"Prince Shining Armor gave us our first assignment as royal guards and we want to prove ourselves worthy." Arrow Hoof confirmed. "Besides what are the chance of anypony noticing us?"

Iron Head shook his head, "I know that he told us to do this without armor, but what do we do if somepony we know recognizes us?"

"We'll just tell them that we're on a top secret mission, one of those 'hush-hush' kind of thing", Arrow Hoof said.

"And if they ask what kind of mission it is?", Iron Head asked.

"We tell them that we were given orders not to tell them!" Arrow Hoof said. "How much did you pay attention in the days of the academy that didn't involve stuffing your face?"

"I paid attention to a lot", Iron Head defended. "It's just hard to learn on an empty stomach!"

"I rest my case", Arrow Hoof said rolling his eyes. "Now come on! We have a job to do."

The two undercover guards began their first assignment following the unsuspecting pegasus on his date with Twilight Sparkle. They made their way to the train station. "Got your, ticket Iron Head?" Iron Head took out his ticket. "Good. Now let's go."

Flash went on first, so that Arrow Hoof and Iron Head wouldn't recognize them, they went on after several other ponies. They were at separate couches so that they don't see each other. The train eventually reached Canterlot, Flash and other ponies made their way off the train, with Arrow Hoof and Iron Head following. Flash made his way to the spot that Twilight wanted him to meet her at. Meanwhile, at a short distance, the two guards were watching from afar. Arrow Hoof, using his magic coming in an orange aura, is currently look through his binoculars.

"What's he doing?", Iron Head whispered.

"Waiting for the princess to arrive.", Arrow Hoof said quietly.

"I'm hungry, Arrow Hoof." Iron Head groaned. "Can we grab a bite to eat?"

"You gotta be kidding me!" Arrow Hoof said. "You had a bunch of snacks on the train! How can still be hungry?"

"I can't help it.", Iron Head reasoned. "I need to eat to build up my strength."

Arrow Hoof used his magic to pull out a packet of peanuts. "Eat these, but don't burp. You remember when you flunked your sneak attack test?" Iron Head wasn't pleased that it was a small pack of peanuts, but he had to eat something.

"That was an accident!" Iron Head argued. "Also why are you in charge of the binoculars, while I take notes?"

"Because of two reasons", Arrow Hoof explained. "I'm one hundred percent focused on my job, and these are the only pair I brought."

Iron grumbled as he struggled to open the packet, Arrow continued with his surveillance. A few minutes later, Twilight eventually shown up. "I'm not late am I?" Twilight asked.

"Nope", Flash said as planted Twilight a small kiss. "You're just in time."

The ponies in love began their date strolling Canterlot with the two other ponies began following them. Twilight shown Flash some of her favorite spots she liked to hang out at when she was a filly. And of course, they were spots that Twilight did her studying and reading. Flash found it fortunate that he found a mare, both so smart and beautiful. Meanwhile, not too far away, Arrow Hoof and Iron Head continued their assignment being careful not being noticed. This continued all day, but Flash turned around a few times, but finds nothing there. Arrow Hoof and Iron Head managed to escape sight every time.

"That was too close", Iron Head said.

"You're telling me", Arrow Hoof said. "I'm amazed that somepony like you managed to hide so easily. You sure you're not a ninja?"

"I think I'd know if I was.", Iron Head answered.

Arrow Hoof and Iron Head conticontinued to follow the couple, they acted like tourists when the couple bumped into two unicorns that neither guard recognized, but they chatted for a few minutes, and took their leave. "Who was they?" Arrow Hoof asked.

"You're asking me?", Iron Head

A couple of hours later, their date came to an end as the couple departed back to their homes. The couple kissed each other goodbye, and boarded their trains. Arrow Hoof and Iron Head went in after Flash and several others boarded. By the time that the train reached the Crystal Empire, the guards made their way back to the Crystal Palace and to find Shining Armor alone in the hallway. "Anything to report?" the unicorn asked his guards. Arrow Hoof whispered report into his ear telling him everything that happened that day. "So, nothing went wrong." The two guards nodded. "Good. Same thing the next time he's off." The Prince and the guards nodded in agreement. Shining takes his leave to join Cadence in his bed chambers.

"That went well." Iron Head said.

"Almost too well," Arrow Hoof said. "We're lucky that nopony recognized us, but that luck won't last forever." When Iron Head was about to ask why, "It's the princess's friends that we need to look out for if they're around. So we'll have to watch our step."

Iron Head understood as he nodded. He knew that Arrow Hoof was right. They left the Crystal Palace as they must begin their guard duties the next day.

Well, we got to follow Arrow Hoof and Iron Head on this chapter, but what happened on Twilight and Flash's side of the story? Stay tuned and find out.


	7. A Day in Canterlot

Well, here's a take of Twilight and Flash's date in Canterlot. Now let's get to it.

Three weeks passed since his tour of Ponyville, and Flash was anxious to seeing Twilight again. Flash is unaware that he is being followed by two other ponies. Flash made his way to the train station and he spent the whole train ride day dreaming about Twilight. As the train reached Canterlot, Flash made his way to the spot that Twilight wanted him to meet her at. After a few minutes, Twilight shown up.

"I'm not late am I?" Twilight asked.

"Nope", Flash said as planted Twilight a small kiss. "You're just in time."

"Where shall we go to first?" Twilight asked her coltfriend.

"Anywhere you want.", Flash answered.

"I think we'll start with a stroll around the park." Twilight stated.

The ponies in love did exactly that, as Twilight shown Flash some of her favorite spots she liked being at since she was a filly. They were places that she would read of course. Flash just smiled at the fact that she could be such a bookworm with a pretty face. As they continued their date, Flash turned around with a feeling of him being followed.

"Is something wrong, Flash?", Twilight asked concerned.

Flash answered, "Just had a feeling that we were being followed."

Twilight turned around and saw nothing there, "There isn't anypony following us", Twilight confirmed.

"You're probably right, Twili", Flash said. "I guess I was just imagining it."

The two ponies continued their date like nothing else in the world mattered. They stopped by at Donut Joe's to give Flash a taste of her favorite donuts, Flash instantly liked the taste that the sweet pastry delivered. A little while later, Twilight and Flash strolled the streets of Canterlot as they spot two unicorns that very familiar to Twilight. One is a stallion with a grayish azure coat, a dark phthalo blue mane, with a Yellow waxing crescent moon with a smaller white waning crescent moon inside. And the other is a light gray mare with a purple and white striped mane, and a cutie mark consisting with three purple stars. "Is that my Twilight out on what it looks like a date?", the mare pointed out.

"Mom? Dad?", Twilight said surprised.

"Hello Twilight, dear!", Twilight's mother greeted.

"How's daddy's little filly doing?", Twilight's father hugged.

"Dad", Twilight said embarrassed.

"So, are finally, introduce us to your new friend?" Twilight's mother asked.

"Mom, Dad", Twilight said, "This is Flash Sentry, my new coltfriend. Let me introduce you to my parents. My mom, Twilight Velvet and my dad, Night Light."

"Very nice to meet you, Flash", Night Light said.

"My, my you are a very handsome stallion", Twilight Velvet said.

"Thank you, ma'am.", Flash said blushing.

"Now tell, how long have you been seeing him, Twilight?", Twilight Velvet asked her daughter.

"Three weeks", Twilight answered.

"And you didn't tell me?", Twilight Velvet wanting to know.

"Now, now dear", Night Light said calming her down, "I'm sure that she was planning to tell us sooner or later."

"That's right, Mom." Twilight said. "I was going to tell you when the time was right."

"Oh, alright, dear." Twilight Velvet said. "We would love to have you over for dinner if you don't have any plans."

"Well I have to check my calender and see if I have some free time." Flash said. "And I'll even bring my family over if you want to meet them."

"Wonderful!" Twilight's mother said.

"We're looking forward into meeting them, Flash.", Twilight's father said.

Twilight hugged her parents goodbye and they went their separate ways, Twilight Velvet felt really happy for her daughter. First it was Shining Armor who tied the knot and have a foal of his own, and now it was her daughter who got herself a coltfriend. Night Light smiled as well, being filled with fatherly pride.

"Oh, I am so proud of her." Twilight Velvet said.

"So am I, honey." Night Light said. "Now don't start thinking about rushing those two into marriage", Night Light joked.

"I can't help it, Night Light", she defended. "I just want both of our children to have a very somepony."

"I know, dear", Night Light said. "It feels like yesterday when Shining Armor was a colt, and Twilight was a filly."

The date came to an end a couple of hours later, Twilight and Flash gave each other a goodbye kiss and boarded their separate trains. Flash even though the couple just departed, he couldn't help but miss her already. Meanwhile, Twilight was starting to miss Flash as well. But, it happens to be dinner with the family.

The next day, Arrow Hoof and Iron Head are wearing their armor waiting their commanding officer.

"Do you think that's he's late?", Iron Head asked.

"Either that or we're early", Arrow Hoof answered.

"Arrow Hoof and Iron Head I presume?", a voice called them from behind.

"Yes sir", the two guards turned around. The two guards flinched as it turns out to be Flash Sentry.

"Good." Flash stated. "I'm going to be your commanding officer starting today."

"Is that so?" Iron Head asked.

"Yep", Flash said. "Princess Cadence assigned the two of you in my care. I know for sure that we'll get along."

"Y-yeah." Arrow Hoof said. "Very well."

"Great!" Flash said. "Now come along you two, I have an assignment for you two."

"Oh no!" They said in unison, but in an audio only they can hear. They never would have expected that they would have the pony that Shining Armor wanted them to spy on just happens to be their boss, and they're going to be in hot water when he finds out that his marefriend's brother ordered them to do it.

I bet that you didn't see that coming did you? How will they be able to spy on Flash and Twilight without revealing the truth to him? How would Flash's family get along with Twilight's? That's all for now. Until then.


	8. Family Dinner

A week has passed, it turns out that Flash can join Twilight's family for dinner on the weekend on the week after. But, Flash had to write a letter to his family telling them about him dating Twilight. Flash is in his house writing the letter.

 _Dear, Mom and Dad,_

 _I am writing to you to announce that I am in a loving relationship with Princess Twilight Sparkle. I have been seeing her for about a month, and I thought that it was best that I waited to tell you. Anyway, her family has invited me over for dinner next weekend, and I thought that you would like to join us; and I know that Twilight's parents are looking forward to meeting you too. Let me know soon._

 _Your son,_

 _Flash Sentry_

With the letter done, Flash sent the letter to the post office. A couple of days, later, Flash got a letter from his parents. Flash opened the envelope and read the letter inside.

 _Dear Flash,_

 _Your father and I just read your letter and we were both surprised to find out that you're dating the Princess of Friendship. I'm sure that you had your reasons for not telling us sooner, but we are mighty proud of you! I really want to meet her! We are free this weekend, and we're looking forward into meeting her and her family. We'll be seeing you soon._

 _Love Mom_

 _P.S. are you treating her right? It's not everyday that a guard gets together with a princess._

 _Dear Twilight,_

 _It turns out that my parents are going to show up for dinner with your family after all. When I wrote to them about us, they were utterly surprised that we are dating each other. I just hope that your brother won't be giving me a hard time whenever we hold hooves, but I guess I'm just being a worrywart. I'm looking forward to seeing you again._

 _Love_ _Flash Sentry_

Flash sent the letter to Twilight and waited for it a couple days later. Flash opened his envelope and read.

Dear Flash,

 _I'm glad that we can get together for dinner._ _I promise that Shining Armor will behave himself. Cadence will make sure that of that. Plus, they're bringing Flurry Heart along with them, I hope that you don't mind. I have sent a letter to my parents_ _to let them that the date has been sent. I'm missing you like crazy._

 _Love,_

 _Twilight Sparkle_

As Flash read the letter he noticed that the "I's" in Twilight's name was dotted with hearts. The night of the family dinner came at last, as Twilight made it to Canterlot, same can be said for Flash as he brings his parents, his father is a bright red pegasus with a dark brown mane cross lightning bolts, and his mother is a light blue pegasus with sunny yellow flower with an orange center. As Twilight and Flash hugged each other, Flash introduced his parents.

"Twilight, this is my mom, Sunshine Flora, and my dad, Lightning Hoof", Flash said. "Mom, Dad, this is Twilight Sparkle, but you already know that."

"Oh my goodness", Sunshine Flora said. "She's beautiful."

"I always said that you got your dad's good looks.", Lightning Hoof said.

"Dad.", Flash said. Twilight giggled at his dad's joke.

"It's nice to finally meet you both", Twilight said.

"The pleasure is all ours, Your Highness.", Sunshine Flora said as she and her husband bowed.

"You don't have to be formal with me", Twilight told Flash's parents. "You can just call me Twilight."

"It's just that we never expected our son to be with the Princess of Friendship." Sunshine Flora told her.

"Yeah", Lightning Hoof nodded. "But we can respect your wishes, Twilight."

Just a second later, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence arrived pushing Flurry Heart's baby carriage. "Twilight!"

"Cadence! Shining Armor!" Twilight greeted them.

"S _unshine! Sunshine! Ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!"_

Twilight and Cadence hugged each other. Flash couldn't understand what he just witnessed, "That must be how the greeted each other when Princess Cadence foalsat when she was younger.", Flash thought.

"Hey, Twili!", Shining Armor said hugging his sister. Then looked at Flash. "Sentry."

"Hello sir.", Flash greeted nervously.

Cadence looked at her husband, "Be nice, Shining."

Shining Armor nodded since he was meeting Flash's family for the first time.

"Mom, Dad, meet my bosses.", Flash introduced. "Your higness's, let me introduce you to my parents, Lightning Hoof and Sunshine Flora."

"It's very nice to meet you, both", Cadence said.

"A pleasure of meeting you Prince Shining Armor and Princess Cadence. "Sunshine Flora said, before taking notice of Flurry. "Oh, so this is Flurry Heart. She's so adorable."

Flash's mother couldn't help but coo over Flurry's adorableness.

"Honey, shouldn't we be at the princess's parents house?", Lightning Hoof asked.

"You are right, dear.", Sunshine Flora agreed.

As the group made their way to the Sparkle parents house, Twilight knocked on the door and Twilight Velvet answered the door.

"Shiny and Twilight!" their mother greeted. "Cadence and little Flurry, too!" Flurry giggled and babbled as she's greeted by her grandmother. "Oh you've gotten so big."

"Flurry's been looking forward to this, Mom", Shining Armor told his mother.

"Mom, these are Flash's parents.", Twilight said introducing them.

"Very nice to meet you both.", Twilight Velvet said. "My name is Twilight Velvet."

"I'm Lightning Hoof and this my wife Sunshine Flora.", Lightning Hoof said.

"You have a lovely home.", Sunshine Flora said.

"Thank you very much", Twilight Velvet said. "Now come inside before you all catch yourselves a cold."

The group entered the house to find Night Light finishing setting the table as he sees them enter the dining room.

"Shining Armor, Twilight.", Night Light greeted his son and daughter. "And hello again, Flash. You treating my daughter right?", Night Light asked jokingly.

"You know he is, Dad." Twilight told her father.

"Nice to see you again, sir", Flash greeted.

"You can call me Night Light if you want, son", Night Light said. He looks pass Flash and notices two other pegasi present. "I take it that these are your parents?"

"That we are", Sunshine Flora said. "I'm Sunshine Flora and this is my husband Lightning Hoof."

"Pleased to meet you, Night Light", Lightning Hoof said shaking his hoof.

"And you too, Lightning Hoof.", Night Light said.

Flurry flew and landed on Night Light's back as she nuzzled her grandfather.

"And how's grandpa's little grandfilly?", Night Light said.

"Honey, why don't you show our guests to the living room while I finish dinner?" Twilight Velvet asked.

"Of course, dear.", Night Light said nuzzling his wife.

Night Light took the guests into the living room to entertain them until dinner was finished. Everyone took their seats, Flurry was placed in her highchair, Twilight Velvet presented her special hayser salad with cheese breadsticks.

"I hope that everypony's hungry", Twilight Velvet said as set the food on the table.

"Looks good enough to eat.", Lightning Hoof said.

"Well it should be, because nopony makes a better salad than mom.", Twilight said.

"Twilight, you say the sweetest things.", her mother said.

"I'm sure that's what made Flashy made him fall for your daughter.", Sunshine Flora said.

"Mom!", Flash exclaimed blushing.

"Oh, lighten up, son", Lightning Hoof told his son. "You know that your mother can't help herself."

"Isn't that your dad said when we were first dating?", Sunshine Flora asked in a teasing tone.

"Um...", Lightning Hoof uttered remembering his younger days.

"We were around their age when we were dating. And you blushed redder than Flash that time.", his wife continued teasing.

Everyone laughed at that fact, Flash felt some relief that it redirected embarrassment from him for a short time.

"But I remember one time when Flash ate 3 entire apple pies and a whole bunch of cupcakes, but he ended up really sick." Sunshine Flora reminisced.

Flash's eyes widened when he heard that. "I don't remember doing that!"

"You were only two years old at the time, son." Lightning Hoof stated. "You wouldn't remember it, but it was a nasty tummy ache you had."

Flash facehooved as he hears the embarrassing tale of his childhood, but Twilight pats his shoulders "I'm sure that you were a cute little foal.", Twilight whispered reassuringly.

Flash smiled feeling the comfort of his marefriend.

The families continued telling their kid's childhood throughout the entire dinner, like when Twilight would yell out "yes" over and over again, and when Flash patrolled the hallways pretending to be a guard despite their objections, and about some of the embarrembarrassing moments from Shining Armor's past. Cadence and Flurry chuckled a bit.

"Well, we were worried about Twilight about not making any friends when she was younger.", Twilight's mother said. "But since she and Spike moved to Ponyville, she's made such good friends."

"Who's Spike?", Sunshine Flora asked.

"Spike is a baby dragon.", Night Light answered. "Twilight hatched him out of an egg and he stuck around. He's been a bit rambunctious at first, but he's been part of the family ever since."

"He sounds like a nice dragon", Flash's mother said.

"He is actually", Twilight said. "Spike's is really sweet and faithful. Spike has always been a good assistant, but he does get into trouble from time to time, but in the end he makes up for it."

"From what we heard, the dragons have been coming around.", Lightning Hoof said.

"That would be because of Dragon Lord Ember", Shining Armor said. "Cadence and I never met her, but if Twilight can trust her, than it's good enough for us."

"But there are still some exceptions within the Dragonlands" Cadence added. "Griffinstone's been approving for quite some time."

The families finished their dinner as Twilight Velvet prepared a special cake for the occasion. As they enjoyed their cake, Twilight Velvet is showing Sunshine Flora photos of Twilight and Shining Armor as foals.

"Oh, Shining Armor is cute as a baby!", Sunshine Flora chirped.

"What's that about Shining Armor as a baby?", Cadence asked as she's carrying Flurry. Her mother-in-law showed Cadence the photo and she just gushed at the sight of her husband as a baby, covered with mashed peas. "See that, Flurry? That's daddy when he was a baby."

Flurry giggled at the very sight of the photo. Shining Armor blushed as he took another bite of his slice of cake.

"Flurry is such a cutie!", Sunshine Flora said as she was handed Flurry. "I just wish that I could have some grandfoals one day."

"It probably won't be long until Twilight and Flash tie the knot." Twilight Velvet stated.

Twilight, Flash, and Shining Armor nearly choked on the pieces of cake they were eating.

"It's a bit early to be thinking about that isn't it?", Flash asked.

"We've only been dating for a short time.", Twilight added.

"I just hope that it won't come to that.", Shining Armor mumbled.

"What was that, dear?", Cadence asked.

"Nothing!", Shining Armor fibbed.

About an half hour later, the families were ready to depart for the evening.

"We have to do this again, sometime.", Sunshine Flora said.

"Just promise that you'll bring some baby pictures of Flash next time and we can set a date.", Twilight Velvet said.

"Deal", Sunshine Flora acknowledged.

"We should get together for a bingo challenge one of these days.", Night Light said.

"I think I'll have to check my calender, and you are on.", Lightning Hoof said as he shook his hoof.

"It was lovely to meet you, Twilight.", Sunshine Flora said as she hugged Twilight.

"You too, Mrs. Sentry.", Twilight said.

"You can call me Sunshine Flora, dear.", she told Twilight. "And be sure that you treat her good, Flash."

"I will, Mom.", Flash told her.

"It was nice meeting you two", Lightning Hoof said to Shining Armor and Cadence.

"And you too", Cadence said.

Flash's mother had to have one last look at Flurry before the two pegasi returned to Cloudsdale. "Bye, bye, Flurry. I hope that I can see you again."

Flurry chirped as Sunshine Flora pinched her cheeks.

Flash hugged his parents goodbye, and Twilight did the same with her parents, then moving on to her brother and sister-in-law. And closing giving Flurry a kiss on the forehead. As Flash's parents left, Shining Armor and his family were returning to the Crystal Empire, and Flash wanted to say goodbye before he left.

"I'll miss you lots.", Twilight said.

"It won't be too long.", Flash assured his marefriend. "We'll have our next get together at the Crystal Empire."

"I'd like that.", Twilight said.

Twilight and Flash gave a goodbye kiss and boarded their trains.

Twilight and Flash's parents got along and they get a share of embarrassing moments from their youths and now planning their next date. Will it go smoothly for Arrow Hoof and Iron Head or will they be in hot water with Flash along with Shining Armor with Cadence. Well stick around and find out.


	9. Trouble at the Castle of Friendship

A few of months have passed since Twilight and Flash were dating; despite Flash being their commanding officer, Arrow Hoof and Iron Head continued to spy on Flash and Twilight without being noticed. Twilight and Flash went to spots all over Equestria and partook in the many romantic activities. One day, Twilight and Flash decided to spend some time at the Castle of Friendship, Twilight and Flash are nuzzling with each other, in a loving and content moment, feeling that nothing could ruin it.

Meanwhile, at the Ponyville train station, Arrow Hoof and Iron Head had just departed from their train.

"I can't believe that we were a little late again", Iron Head said.

"Well, maybe we wouldn't be late if you hadn't stopped for that quick bite to eat, which lasted for an hour and a half.", Arrow Hoof groaned. "And then pay for it by doing some dishes."

"Don't blame me for my uncontrollable appetite, Arrow Hoof! I need to-", Iron Head was cut off.

"I know, I know, to build up your strength!" Arrow Hoof argued. "We'll talk about putting you on a diet later. Right now we have a job to do."

Iron Head pointed out, "What do you think will happen when the princess finds out about this. And let's not forget that Sentry is our commanding officer. We'll probably get cleaning duty."

"That's if we don't handle this the right way, Iron Head." Arrow Hoof said. "Now let's get to the castle."

"But where is the castle?", Iron Head asked.

Arrow Hoof stopped at his tracks and glares at his colleague.

"Uhh...", Arrow Hoof tried to come up with an a good answer.

"You don't know, do you?" Iron Head pointed it out.

"Not in the slightest," Arrow Hoof admitted in defeat. "We'll have to find somepony who does."

"What about maybe one of friends, maybe?" Iron Head suggested.

Arrow Hoof thought for a moment, "It's worth a try."

"Um, excuse us?", a younger voice said. Arrow Hoof turned to see Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle. "We couldn't help, but overhear y'all need directions to Twilight's castle?"

"Yes, we do.", Arrow Hoof said. "My friend and I are looking for Princess Twilight Sparkle, for we need... something... um..."

"You should just come with us.", Sweetie Belle said.

"That's a good idea." Arrow Hoof said. Iron Head felt skeptical so he poked Arrow Hoof's shoulder. "Will you excuse me for a moment?" Arrow Hoof turned around and whispered, "What is it?"

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Iron Head asked skeptically. "I thought that we were going to have her friends helping us out."

"Well, these fillies know her, and that is good enough for me." Arrow Hoof told him. "Just follow my lead."

Arrow Hoof faced the Cutie Mark Crusaders again. The undercover guards follow the trio of fillies to the castle. Along the way, two more fillies are walking down the streets of Ponyville, only one a pink earth pony filly with light purple and purple swirl mane, with a tiara on her head and her cutie mark is a tiara as well. And her friend is a gray earth pony filly with a silverish mane wearing a pair of blue glasses and her cutie mark is a spoon with a heart at the handle. The two fillies noticed something about the two new ponies, particularly their cutie marks.

"Do you think there's something off about those two, Silver Spoon?" the pink filly asked her friend.

"You don't think that their guards from Canterlot, do you, Diamond Tiara?"

"Unlikely", Diamond Tiara said. "But we better follow them just to be sure."

And there you have it, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, the former bullies of the Cutie Mark Crusaders until the day that she stood up to her snobbish mother, and turned over a new leaf, followed the unsuspecting stallions escorted by the crusaders, to the Castle of Friendship. They eventually, reached the castle.

"Here we are!" Apple Bloom announced.

"Now all have to do is knock on the door and talk to Twilight.", Scootaloo said.

"No, that won't be necessary.", Arrow Hoof said.

"We can do that ourselves." Iron Head added.

Shrugging their shoulders they took their leave only to noticed Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in front of them.

"Oh, hi Diamond Tiara.", Apple Bloom greeted. "How are ya doing?"

"We just noticed that you were two weird ponies just now." Diamond Tiara said.

"What do you mean?", Apple Bloom asked.

"Are you talking about those two stallions?" Sweetie Belle.

"That's them.", Silver Spoon said.

"They might be right." Scootaloo said. "They did acted weird since we met them at the train station."

The five fillies turned towards the castle, and noticed the two stallions still standing outside, and then the skinny one opened the door carefully, then went in with the fat one followed him.

"They didn't even knocked!" Sweetie Belle gasped.

"You don't think that they're..." Apple Bloom paused.

"THIEVES!" the five fillies exploded.

"We gotta tell Rainbow Dash and the others!" They agreed with Scootaloo as they spread out telling the Mane 5 the trouble at the castle. Diamond Tiara decided to tell her father about what's going on. Filthy Rich and Spoiled Rich were leaving the cafe they were eating at.

"DADDY!" Diamond Tiara screamed. "There are burglars at the castle!"

"Burglars?!" Filthy gasped.

"Yeah! Princess Twilight might be in danger!" Diamond Tiara said.

"You did the right thing by telling us, Diamond Tiara.", Filthy Rich said.

"Head on home, dear.", Spoiled Rich told her daughter. "Let's go!"

The Riches ran off as Diamond Tiara went off home. Meanwhile, at Carousel Boutique, Rarity is currently designing matching attire for Fluttershy and Ajax.

"You two are just the cutest couple", Rarity beamed. "I am just so envious of you two."

Both Fluttershy and Ajax blushed at the compliment.

"If only if I had a special somepony of my own.", Rarity said as she continued to swoon. Rarity rembemered her infatuation with Prince Blueblood, and he was such an uncouth snob. And second she remembered Trenderhoof, but he was very interested in Applejack. Sweetie Belle ran in the boutique snapping Rarity back to reality. "Sweetie Belle! How many times must I tell you not to run in here like it was a mess hall?!"

"But Rarity... huff... We... huff... a... huff... problem." Sweetie Belle tried to explain.

"Sweetie Belle, whatever it is, it'll have to wait, because I'm in the middle of an important...", Rarity lectured before Sweetie Belle caught her breath.

"I'm trying to tell you that there are burglars at Twilight's castle!" Sweetie Belle exploded.

"WHAT?!" All the adults gasped.

"Are you sure about this?" Ajax asked.

The unicorn filly nodded as she explained about two stallions wanting directions to the castle.

"Of all the worst things that could possibly happen, this is the worst possible thing!" Rarity stated as Fluttershy, Ajax, and Sweetie Belle were looking at her. "What? I really mean it."

"I'll lead the way!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Absolutely not!" Rarity stated. "It's far too dangerous."

"But Rarity.", Sweetie Belle begged.

"Your sister's right, Sweetie Belle.", Fluttershy. It's no place for little fillies. Messing around with little animals is one thing, but this is OVER THE LINE!" Fluttershy's inner rage suddenly coming to light.

Ajax had never seen this side of Fluttershy before, but she did tell him about the times she had to be assertive. Rarity, Fluttershy, and Ajax raced to the castle to catch the thieves in the act.

Down at Sugarcube Corner Silver Spoon rushed in and perfect timing, she was playing with Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake.

"Oh, hi Silver Spoon!" Pinkie Pie greeted her.

"Pinkie! There are burglars at Twilight's castle!" Silver Spoon explained.

"WHAT?!" Pinkie Pie yelled out. Silver Spoon nodded. Pinkie gave a wolf growl. "Nopony breaks into Twilight's castle!" Pinkie Pie was about to go but she stopped for a second. "Could you watch the twins until I come back, Spoony?" Silver Spoon wanted to help, then she realized that Mr. and Mrs. Cake were out making a delivery outside Ponyville, but somepony had to watch them until Pinkie got back.

"Sure." Silver Spoon said.

As soon Pinkie Pie left, the twins began crying missing their foalsitter already.

Down at Sweet Apple Acres, Apple Bloom told her siblings about the two stallions that she and her friends were helping out, but then told them that she saw them just walking in the castle without knocking.

"Your heart was in the right place, Apple Bloom.", Applejack told her sister. "Now let's teach those thieving galutes what fer! Ya with me Big Mac?"

"Eeyup." Big Mac simply said.

"Apple Bloom, y'all stay her while we wrangle 'em!" Applejack instructed her.

"Be careful you two.", Apple Bloom said to them before the oldest Apple siblings took off.

Scootaloo is looking for Rainbow Dash, but so far, she didn't havehave any luck. But then she spotted Zephyr Breeze and he was also looking for her.

"Hey Zep!" the pegasus filly called out. "You haven't seen Rainbow Dash anywhere have you?"

"Nope. I was just looking for her myself.", Zephyr said. "We're about to go on a date, but she doesn't need a random fan bothering her, so scram!"

Unaware, Rainbow Dash was actually hiding in a cloud just above them. She wanted to beat Zephyr just for saying that, but it would mean giving away her position. Scootaloo didn't believe a word he said.

"If your dating Rainbow Dash, then I'm Daring Do.", Scootaloo said sarcastically. "I need to tell her about the trouble at Twilight's castle! There are two stallions burglarizing it right now!"

Rainbow Dash just jumped off her cloud and landed between the two pegasi throwing a frantic fit.

"Why didn't you just say so, Scoots?! Zephyr come on! We gotta help Twilight! I'm gotta kick their flanks just for breaking into herher castle like this! Let's go, go, go!" Rainbow Dash said as she grabbed Zephyr and zoomed off carrying him.

Eventually, the Mane 5, the Riches, Big Mac, Ajax, and Zephyr Breeze made it to the castle. They all enter quietly being careful not to alert anybody and hopefully they weren't too late. The group figured that they would cover more ground if they split up. Since that there was only two of them, they made it in two groups; group 1 consisted of Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Filthy Rich, and Zephyr Breeze, and group 2 consisted of Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Spoiled Rich, Big Mac, and Ajax. They begin searching every inch of the castle.

Arrow Hoof and Iron Head crept in the castle hallways being careful not to make any noise.

"Where do you think they are, Arrow Hoof?" Iron Head asked.

"No idea, Iron Head." he answered. "It looked smaller outside."

Starlight stepped out of her room as she noticed the three earth ponies and one pegasus tiptoe in the halls.

"What are you doing here?", Starlight asked the group. Applejack shushed her.

"There two burglars somewhere in here.", Applejack explained.

"We have to tell Twilight!", Starlight said before Applejack stopped her.

"No. We have to catch them in the act before they get to her.", Applejack said. Starlight nodded as she understood and decided to join them. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Spike is currently preparing some tea cakes for Twilight and Flash as he suddenly hears creaking sounds coming from outside. Spike stopped what he was doing, as he spotted the three pegasi, two earth ponies, and unicorn as they froze in place.

"What are you guys doing?", Spike asked the group. "For a minute, I thought that there was a burglar in here or something."

"There are burglars in here, Spike.", Rainbow Dash told the dragon.

"Wha-" Spike exclaimed before the group covered his mouth.

"Be quiet, Spike." the cyan pegasus told him " Do you want them to know that we're on to them?"

"Sorry", Spike apologized while he whispered. "Let's go get them before something happens."

"I agree", Spoiled Rich stated. "If somepony broke into MY mansion I would see to it personally that the spend the rest of their already miserable lives in the dungeons in Canterlot."

They all rolled their eyes that she had to rub in the fact, that she's a blueblood, but that wasn't important. With Spike joining them, they continued to look for the two ponies. Arrow Hoof and Iron Head sneaking in the castle, and no luck of finding Twilight and Flash, then group 1 spotted them.

"There they are!", Applejack called out. The undercover guards screamed as they began running off.

"Come back you meanie bo beanies!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

Arrow Hoof and Iron Head ran as fast as their hooves could carry them as the bumped into group 2.

"Stop right there!" Spike told them. Arrow Hoof and Iron Head ran in the opposite direction as the two groups started their pursuit.

"You said that nothing could go wrong!" Iron Head said

"As long as we play our cards right", Arrow Hoof reminded him. "And somehow it went down south!"

Meanwhile, in the castle library, Twilight resting her head on Flash's shoulder, and in turn his wing around Twilight, with no thought of anything happening, but that was cut short as they heard some noises coming from the hallways.

"What was that?", Twilight asked.

"I don't know.", Flash said. "We better have a look just in case."

Twilight nodded in agreement as the couple departed the library to investigate the ruckus.

Arrow Hoof and Iron Head continuing to run for their lives made an attempt to make an escape only for a lasso to go around Iron Head's fat body and being forced into a pull and ended up being hog tied by Applejack. Arrow Hoof tried to save him with his magic only to be blocked off by Starlight. Then Applejack tied him up too.

"Wait! You don't understand!" Arrow Hoof pleaded. "We're guards!"

"Oh sure you are!", Rainbow Dash said.

"Y'all are even in more trouble than a mouse in a house of full of cats.", Applejack said as she continued to tie them up.

"No, it's true.", Iron Head told them. "We were sent on a mission."

"Then, by tell, is this mission?", Rarity demanded.

"We are not at liberty to tell.", Arrow Hoof said.

None of the other ponies were buying it. "You're not getting away with it.", Starlight said. "Spike, take a letter. We'll see what Princess Celestia has to say when you two are in court!"

"What in Equestria is going on in here?" Twilight asked as she and Flash had entered the room.

"Twilight, good timing!" Starlight said. "We just caught these two trespassers here in the castle and Spike was about to send a letter to Princess Celestia."

Flash looked at the two ponies and instantly recognized them. "Wait a minute! Arrow Hoof? Iron Head?" Flash asked. "What you two doing here?!"

Everypony looked at Flash as he just said their names.

"You know these scoundrels?", Filthy Rich asked.

"Yes I do." Flash admitted. "I'm their assigned commanding officer. But why these two are here is what I don't know."

"He's telling the truth!", Arrow Hoof said.

"Yeah. Before we were assigned to Flash, Prince Shining Armor told us to follow him back at Canter-", Iron Head said before Arrow Hoof kicked him. "Ouch!"

Arrow Hoof glared at him. "You idiot!"

Everypony just gasped that Shining Armor told them to follow them without them knowing.

"My brother told you to spy on us?!" Twilight demanded to know. The guardsponies nodded. "Dose Princess Cadence know about this?", the guards shook their heads. "Well she's going to know about this. Spike! Take a letter!"

"Can do!" Spike said as he saluted her.

Flash glared at Arrow Hoof and Iron Head, as they began shaking.

"You two are in so much trouble!" Flash told them. "I'll let Princess Cadence decide your punishment when we get back."

Meanwhile, at the Crystal Empire, Cadence can be seen playing with Flurry making her laugh making funny faces at her. The faces she made wasn't as silly as Pinkie's, but Flurry still liked them. Suddenly, Sunburst came in with a scroll.

"Excuse me, Princess, I hope that I'm interrupting anything", he said.

"Not at all, Sunburst.", Cadence told him. "What is it?"

"This scroll just arrived for you, and I figured that it came from Twilight.", Sunburst said.

Using her magic, Cadence took the scroll and read what was written.

 _Dear Princess Cadence,_ _It has come to my attention that Shining Armor has ordered two guards by the name of Arrow Hoof and Iron Head to spy on me and Flash whenever we went out. Flash told me that he knew nothing about this, and I figured that you should know about this as well._ _Let Shining Armor how upset I am about this!_ _Your Sister-in-law,_ _Twilight Sparkle._ _P.S. Don't pull any punches on him._ As Cadence finished reading she immediately had an angry look on her face. "You are in so much trouble, Shining Armor.", Cadence thought to herself. "Sunburst, could you play with Flurry for a while?"

"Of course, your highness.", Sunburst answered.

As Cadence left she spotted a guard who is currently patrolling the hallway. "Could you fetch my husband and tell him that I wish to speak to him in my bedroom?"

"At once, your highness.", the guard said as he bowed.

A few minutes later, Shining Armor came in the room, and Cadence using her magic to hold Twilight's letter to his face. " **What is the meaning of this?!** " Cadence roared using the Royal Canterlot Voice.

"I-I-I can explain this..." Shining Armor stammered.

To be continued...

Uh oh. Three stallions are in trouble. What kind of excuse can Shining Armor think of and how will he be able to face his sister? Just wait and find out.


	10. Trouble and Apologies

A few minutes ago...

Shining Armor just walked in the Crystal Palace, bringing Flurry some new toys, and a guard approached him. "Excuse me, your majesty."

"Yes?", Shining Armor responded.

"Princess Cadence wishes to see you in your bedroom immediately.", the guard told him.

"Okay, I'm going to head there now." Shining Armor said as he's heading towards his room. And as soon as he opens the door, a letter is shown in his face.

 **"What is the meaning of this?!"** Cadence roared using the Royal Canterlot Voice.

"I-I-I can explain this." Shining Armor stammered.

"Then you can explain why you have sent two of our guards to spy on Twilight and Flash on their dates?", Cadence demanded.

"Um..." he paused.

"I would understand you doing this to Flurry when she becomes a teenager, but you doing this to your sister?", she roared.

"Cadence, please understand.", Shining Armor tried to reason with his wide. "I had a good reason to do so."

"Really?" Cadence said raising a brow. "And what reason would that be?"

"I was worried.", Shining Armor told her. "I just didn't think that Flash Sentry would be good enough for Twilight, but from the reports I got from Arrow Hoof and Iron Head, things were going swell. I didn't tell you about it because I knew that you would get upset with me, but I had some second thoughts about it."

"And the thought of 'My little sister's happiness being the most important in Equestria for me' didn't go off?!", Cadence asked.

"You're taking this way out proportion.", he told her.

"And I have every reason to do so, because we had dinner at your parents house and we met his parents. Flash came from a family of good ponies, and they love her. And your parents love Flash!", Cadence told him. "Everypony is happy for the two of them; even Flurry who approves of Flash greatly, but the only one who isn't happy for them is you!"

"Cadence, sweetheart, I...", Shining Armor tried to explain more.

"I don't want to hear it.", Cadence said to him. Using her magic, she tossed her husband out along with a pillow and a blanket. Then she locked the door.

Shining Armor knew that he screwed up big time. It was bad enough that he outed his sister at the wedding rehearsal when Chrysalis impersonated her and fed on his love for Cadence, but he knew that this was even worse. With nowhere else to sleep, he decided to sleep in Flurry's bedroom for the night. Shining Armor just couldn't sleep, because of the earful Cadence gave him, but he couldn't blame her. That night gave him the time to think about what he did. The next morning Shining Armor made his way to the breakfast table and placed Flurry in her highchair. He slowly approached Cadence as she began giving him the silent treatment.

"Cadence, I know that you're not talking to me right now.", Shining Armor said to her. "You were right about Twilight and Flash. I was only looking out for her and I feel so awful about what I did. The least you can do is let me know that you were listening."

"I was listening.", Cadence said to Shining Armor. "It's just I was just upset with you. I know that you were just doing this because you were worried, but that was no excuse."

"I know.", Shining Armor agreed. "I plan on making it right for the two of them."

Shining knew that he had to apologize to both hhis sister and her coltfriend, so he had to start with Flash. As he's looking for him, he noticed Arrow Hoof and Iron Head moping the floor. The two guards took notice of him.

"We screwed up, sir.", Iron Head said.

"Sorry that we did.", Arrow Hoof added.

"You two have nothing to apologize for.", he said to them. "It's my fault that the both of you got in trouble."

As it turns out, they got to do cleaning duty for a week. Arrow Hoof and Iron Head were only following orders, but at the same time they've felt guilty.

Shining Armor eventually found Flash who is patrolling the halls when the two stallions bumped into each other. Upon seeing Shining Armor, Flash has a scowl on his face, it was obvious that he was angry at him.

"Hello, Flash.", Shining Armor greeted him. "How are things with my sister?"

"Like you bothered to find out.", Flash snapped at him.

"Flash listen", he tried to reason "I can tell that you're crossed with me, and you have every right to be. And I get that Twilight is too. But I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

Flash looked at him his expression never changing. "You're telling me this why?"

"It's just that I never thought that the two of you wouldn't be good for each other, and I had to take matters into my own hooves, but I ended up taking it too far. I told them to follow you and report their findings to me, but I never thought that you would end up being their commanding officer.", Shining Armor said. "After being kicked out of my bedroom last night, I can now see that what I did was wrong."

"You're right about that, sir.", Flash agreed. "But I'm not the one you should apologize to."

"I know.," the unicorn agreed. "I'm heading down to Ponyville to make peace with my sister."

Shining Armor departed towards the train to Ponyville. As he boarded, he thought of different ways that he could make it up to her. He figured that Twilight would end up giving her brother the cold shoulder, but he knew that she had every right to. Shining Armor departed the train and made his way to the castle. As he reached his destination, he knocked on the door, only to be answered by Spike, and he was not happy to see him.

"Oh, it's you.", Spike coldly said.

"Hey Spike.", he said. "Is Twili here?"

"She is.", Spike answered. "But I don't think she wants to see you right now. After what you did."

"Please Spike, I got enough of that at home, don't give me that here.", Shining Armor said.

Spike just stared at him for a moment, but he had to let him see Twilight because she couldn't stay mad at him forever. "Okay, but don't expect her any warm fuzzies from her."

Spike opened the door as Shining Armor entered and looked for his sister.

Twilight is currently reshelving her bookcases placing them in a precise order, but then Shining Armor entered the room.

"Hi Twili.", Shining Armor greeted.

Hearing his voice, Twilight did not look at him. He can tell that she is upset at him.

"Forgot that it was reshelving day.", Shining Armor joked. His efforts was not going well. "I want to talk about you and Flash." Twilight still was busy reshelving books. "I now know what I did was wrong. Cadence gave me an earful, and I spent the night in Flurry's bedroom, and all of last night gave me the time I needed to think about my actions. And yes I know that actions had consequences, but I apologized to Flash before I got here. And I thought that I should apologize to you as well. I ended up hurting my own sister. I didn't expect you to accept my apology, but I was just afraid of losing my precious little sister."

Twilight stopped what she was doing and turned to him with a bewildered look on her face. "Is that what you were afraid of?" Shining Armor nodded. "You're not going to lose me, you big goof. I'll always be your little sister. And you'll always be my Big Brother Best Friend Forever."

The Sparkle siblings gave each other a heartful hug making up for Shining Armor's mistake.

"I'm glad that you forgive me, sis.", Shining Armor smiled.

"Just don't ever do that again.", the alicorn said sternly.

"I promise.", Shining Armor responded nervously. "Just don't tell mom and dad about this. Mom especially wasn't happy about, well you know."

"I understand.", Twilight said as she cringed at the memory.

Afterwards, Twilight along with Spike and Starlight called up Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Big Mac, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Filthy and Spoiled Rich, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Zephyr Breeze, and Ajax over so to the castle, and he apologized to everypony involved in yesterday's misunderstanding. He admitted that he did send Arrow Hoof and Iron Head to spy on Twilight and Flash and also told them that the ordered the two guards not to wear their armor, because it would draw attention. Everypony understood the confusion and forgave him for it.

Shining Armor returned to the Crystal Palace only to find his wife and daughter waiting for him to get home. "Welcome home, Shining Armor.", Cadence said kissing on the lips. Shining Armor kissed Flurry on the cheek.

That night, Shining Armor and Cadence are in the same bed together again. "I gotta admit, even though that it was just one night, and I was in Flurry's room, it was lonely without you.", Shining Armor said.

"I've felt the same way.", Cadence said. "Last night just wasn't the same without you. Did Flurry give you any trouble?"

"No, Flurry was as good as ever, but there were times that she woke up from bad dreams, but I just did what my mom used to do when I was Flurry's age."

"Well, at least she was in good hooves.", Cadence said with content.

"I love you, Cadence.", Shining Armor said.

I love you too, Shining Armor.", Cadence said before she and her husband kiss each other good night. They both fell to sleep, allowing them to dream happily. Flurry's cries can be heard in the castle, Cadence decided to tend to her. "I've got it."

Well, Shining Armor apologized to his sister and her coltfriend. All I can say is it only made their love grow stronger because of that experience. But how far will their love go? You can find out by waiting for the next chapter.


	11. A Grand Galloping Surprise

Three more months has passed, in the Castle of Friendship, Fluttershy announces to her friends that she and Ajax are getting married.

"Congratulations, Fluttershy!", Applejack said.

"Thank you, Applejack", Fluttershy blushed. "I'm was just surprised when he proposed to me."

"How did Ajax propose to you?", Twilight asked.

"He decided to pop the question to be when we had our dinner at his parent's house.", Fluttershy explained. "They were so happy for him. And when I told my parents they almost jump out of their seats."

Rainbow Dash would gag over the whole romance theme, but when it came to her friends, she had to be happy for her. "Congrats, Fluttershy. I had my doubts about Ajax before, but if he can make you happy, then we can all be happy for you."

The Mane 5 nodded in agreement. Pinkie Pie popped up from behind Fluttershy's throne.

"That means we have to throw a party for this occasion!" Pinkie said as she pulled out her party cannon. Her cannon fired confetti. "It's not everyday that somepony gets married! We'll need a super duper reception! I can talk the cakes into baking a wedding cake!"

"And I can prepare the apple treats like Ah did at Shining Armor and Princess Cadence's wedding.", Applejack added.

"And I'll design the most fabulous wedding dress that you will ever wear.", Rarity said. "Oh, I'll also design Ajax's tuxedo."

"And I'll so a Sonic Rainboom for after your vows." Rainbow Dash finished.

"Thank you everypony.", Fluttershy beamed.

Twilight smiled for Fluttershy, but at the same time, she felt envious. After months for being together, Fluttershy is finally tying the knot with her special somepony. He imagined herself in Fluttershy's horseshoes, announcing her engagement with Flash. Twilight had to focus on the present, and she took her place as wedding planner. Word soon got around all of Ponyville as the townsponies gave their congratulations to her. Even though Fluttershy didn't like the attention, but if it was with Ajax, she didn't mind. A few more weeks later, it was that time again, The Grand Galloping Gala. The Mane Six got their invitations one by one, Rainbow Dash and her date Zephyr Breeze; Rarity and her new gentlecolt caller named Lance Comethoof; Applejack and an earth pony named Caramel; Finally Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich. It turns out the Mane Six has been seeing somepony. Starlight even got one so she decided to invite Sunburst to the Gala, but it turns out that he could make it after all. The night of the Gala came as the Mane Six and their dates arrive. Lance Comethoof is a tannish yellow unicorn with a golden star and five red stars inside, for a cutie mark, he was dressed in a black tuxedo specially designed for the occasion. In fact, the rest of the stallions were all wearing similar tuxes designed by the same fashion passionate unicorn. One by one, the couples arrived as the Gala was beginning. Upon arriving, they were greeted by Fizzlepop Berrytwist, also known as Tempest Shadow, a dark purple unicorn mare with a broken horn and a scar at the right eye who once served as commander of the Storm King's army until his defeat.

"Hello Twilight.", Tempest greeted.

"Hello Tempest", the alicorn greeted back. "It's been awhile."

"I take it that he's your date for the Gala?", Tempest questioned.

"Yes.", she answered. "This is my coltfriend Flash Sentry."

"You're the unicorn that I heard about.", Flash pointed out. Tempest nodded nervously, then Flash placed his hoof on her shoulder. "If Twilight can trust you, then I can too. The Storm King is gone."

Tempest can only smile in comfort as the coltfriend of the Princess of Friendship can forgive her for betraying her fellow ponies when all she wanted was to have her horn fixed.

"So where's Grubber?" Twilight asked.

"Inside helping himself to some of the party food", Tempest answered. "It won't be easy to miss him."

"I'm glad that you're doing well.", Twilight said.

"You too.", Tempest said back. "Especially that you have a special somepony of your own."

Tempest felt envious for Twilight since she has found love, but Tempest feared that no stallion will ever fall for her, since the attack at the Festival of Friendship.

"You'll find somepony you will accept you one day.", Twilight assured her.

Tempest smiled once again, hearing those kind words coming from her.

"You should go inside and enjoy.", Tempest told them.

"Of course." Twilight said. "It's good to see you again."

"You too.", Tempest said as she turned to Flash, "It's good to meet you, Flash. Take good care of her."

"I intend to, Tempest.", Flash said with assurance. The couple made their way inside the castle. Tempest smiled happily for her enemy-turned friend, feeling relief that Flash could forgive her for her actions. Once inside, ponies of the highest stature were in attendance, which included Fancy Pants and Fluer de Lis, Princesses Celestia and Luna. Prince Blueblood who apparently is the same as usual, even Shining Armor and Princess Cadence were there.

"Hello Cadence", Twilight greeted. "Hi big brother."

"Hello Twilight, Flash", Cadence greeted back.

"Hi Twily", Shining Armor greeted his sister. "Glad to see you're doing well."

"You too." Twilight said. "Is Flurry at mom and dad's?"

"She is", Shining Armor answered. "Flurry is too young to attend and we felt that mom and dad would watch her until after the gala."

"But it's good that you're both here.", Cadence added.

"Glad that we can attend.", Flash said.

The four ponies talked for a bit, then they went down to the dance floor as Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich played the music for the occasion. Twilight and Flash danced to the silly music, even after the last one that Discord's chaos and his old friend the Smooze, much to Twilight's surprise Celestia found his chaos enjoyable.

Twilight and Flash left the dance floor as they went to get some punch as they're greeted by Princess Celestia.

"Twilight, it's good to see you here.", Celestia greeted.

"Princess!", Twilight beamed. "Happy to be here."

"And I take it that this is your special somepony." the Princess of the Sun said.

"Yes I am, your highness.", Flash bowed his head.

"I'm happy for you Twilight.", Celestia said.

"Thank you very much.", Twilight said.

"Twilight I would like to speak with you in private", Celestia said. "That's if you don't mind, Flash?"

"Of course not.", Flash said. "Just don't take too long."

The princesses chuckled as they stepped outside, "Twilight, I trust that Flash is treating you well?"

"Of course.", Celestia's former student answered. "Shining Armor had his concerns, but he's come around."

"That's good to hear.", Celestia said. "But, there is something that I have been neglecting ever since your coronation."

"And what would that be?", Twilight asked.

"Well, due to some events such as the return of Lord Tirek, Chrysalis' dethroning of the Changeling hive and the return of the Pony of Shadows, I never assigned you a personal guard."

"Oh", Twilight said as she understood.

"So, I have decided to assign Flash Sentry as that guard.

"Really?!", Twilight beamed.

"Of course, Twilight.", Celestia answered. "I figured that since Flash is the most likely choice, I felt that it was appropriate to have somepony you know and trust as that particular guard."

"Oh thank you", Twilight hugged her former teacher. "You have no idea how happy this made me."

"It's the least I can do for you.", Celestia said. "Isn't that right you three?"

Twilight turned to see Shining Armor, Cadence, and Flash coming out to the surprised princess.

"Wait, you three planned this?", Twilight asked.

"Of course.", Shining Armor answered. "It's the least I can do to make up for, well you know."

"We've talked about for a while now and decided to surprise you at the Gala.", Cadence finished.

"That means we'll be even closer.", Flash said.

Twilight felt tears of joy coming down her face as she fluttered her wings "This is the best surprise that I could have ever gotten. Well, close to when you announced that you were having a baby, but still..."

Twilight hugged the three of them.

"I knew that you would love the idea.", Flash said.

Twilight and Flash kissed. Twilight and Flash entered the dance floor and slow danced to some of the romantic music ever played.

The Mane 5 and their dates got the news from Princess Luna, and they couldn't be happier for the two of them.

"We're having a 'Welcome to Ponyville' for Flash!", Pinkie Pie said.

"Mind if I help out with the party planning?", Cheese Sandwich asked.

"Maybe!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Oh, that means we can invite Flash to the wedding!", Fluttershy beamed.

"I'm sure that Flash would come even if he were still established at the Crystal Empire.", Ajax agreed.

"Oh, of the greatest thing to ever happen, THIS IS THE GREATEST POSSIBLE THING!", Rarity swooned. Everypony agreed along with Lance chuckled.

"This isn't everyday that a princess gets a her coltfriend moving in with her.", Lance said.

Everypony moved in for a group hug, apparently Zephyr moved in to hug Rainbow Dash, but she reluctantly hugged him. "Come here, Zeph."

As Rainbow and Zephyr stopped hugging, Zephyr moved in to hug his sister and Ajax. "Come here future bro-in-law."

"I know that we'll get along with each other.", Ajax said.

As soon as the Gala was over, everypony headed to their rooms for the evening. Later, the next day, Flash moves his stuff in the castle, Twilight especially was excited that the two of them were finally living together. A few days later, Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich threw that party just as promised.

After the party, Twilight sat in her throne, then Flash walked in. Flash was amazed by the fact that six thrones around one table. Out of the other places in the castle, Flash has never been in the throne room and seen the map table. Flash can tell which throne belonged to who just by looking at the cutie marks imprinted on them.

"Never been in this room before.", Flash said.

"Sorry that I never shown this part of the castle before.", Twilight said.

"It's no big deal.", Flash said. "It must be hard work to establish friendship everywhere, right?"

"It is at first", she explained. "But having you here just made things even better than before."

"Yeah.", Flash agreed. "I'm glad that Princess Celestia agreed to this."

"Me too", Twilight said. "How is your first week here in the castle doing for you?"

Flash smiled as he replied, "It'll take some adjusting, I mean actually living in a castle, but I can manage."

Twilight smiled back as she got off her throne and gave Flash a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Flash."

"I love you too, Twilight.", Flash said as he and Twilight gave each other a passionate kiss.

And there you have it, Flash Sentry is Twilight Sparkle's official guard, and it looks like things might get even more interesting from here on out. What else can go on for these two lovebirds? And how will the wedding of Fluttershy and Ajax go? Just wait for the next chapter, until then.


	12. Fluttershy and Ajax's Wedding

Twilight and her friends started to prepare for Fluttershy and Ajax's wedding. Rarity provided the wedding dress, while Applejack had to prepare for the food, Pinkie Pie talked the Cakes into baking a wedding cake as well as Pinkie planned the reception.

Twilight on the other hoof, made sure that the preparations were properly in place; for example she had to make sure that the wedding was at the proper date, and not to have a repeat of what happened on the wedding of Cranky Doodle and Matilda. Twilight wanted to make sure that the wedding of Fluttershy and Ajax went smoothly. Derpy Hooves is flying across Ponyville, delivering the wedding invitations to the townsponies. Derpy made her way through the dangerous Everfree Forest. Derpy didn't even notice a manticore coming up behind her, but striking head first into a nearby tree. The beast took off sobbing like a baby tripping over itself, over his hurt head.

Derpy arrived at Zecora's house as she knocked on her door.

"Aw, Derpy Hooves, what a sight to see. Could there be something for me?", Zecora rhymed.

Derpy nodded as she handed the zebra the wedding invitation.

Meanwhile, at Fluttershy's cottage, Fluttershy is in her yard feeding her chickens when all of a sudden, Zephyr Breeze just happens to drop in, literally. Zephyr's eyes are red, it looks like he hasn't slept. Fluttershy being the concerned big sister that she is approached her brother. "Zephyr what's wrong?", Fluttershy asked.

"Rainbow Dash dumped me.", Zephyr said.

Fluttershy was shocked to hear it, Rainbow Dash broke up with Zephyr Breeze. "What happened?"

"Rainbow and I had a fight, and she went on about me getting in her way all the time, and I told her that I just wanted to be close to her, bit then she said that I'm too close and said that I get jealous when she's flying with some of the stallions in the Wonderbolts, I didn't know where that came from. I mean sure I didn't like the other guys hanging around her, but they are her teammates, so she said that it is over. I didn't want to head back to mom and dad's home heartbroken, but I didn't know who else to turn to." Zephyr explained before he caught his breath and broke down crying.

Fluttershy approached her brother and gently patted his back, "There, there, Zephyr. Everything will be okay. I'm sure that she'll come around."

"Easy for you to say!" Zephyr exclaimed. You're getting married and I'll probably spend the rest of my life as a lonely bachelor!"

"True.", Fluttershy said. "Ajax told me about his lifelife before he met me. He told me that he thought the same thing about himself."

"And did he cope with it?", Zephyr asked his sister.

"I don't know the whole story, but I think Ajax will probably tell you about it when you see him.", Fluttershy said.

Zephyr thought for a moment as he looked around. "Speaking of Ajax, where is he anyway?"

"Oh he's in Ponyville showing his parents around.", Fluttershy said.

Meanwhile, at the Castle of Friendship Rainbow Dash had an announcement to make to Twilight.

"You and Zephyr broke up?!", Twilight gasped.

"Yeah. Zephyr wouldn't stop following me around, and he would jealous whenever I hung out with Soarin or some of the other stallions on the Wonderbolts, also he's way too close.", Rainbow Dash explained.

"Gee", Twilight said. "I never realized that Zephyr could be like that."

"He was.", the cyan pegasus said. "It would never have worked out between us anyway."

Twilight thought for a moment when she tried to find the right words to say to her friend. "You'll find somepony new, one of these days."

"I don't think I'm ready for another relationship right now.", Rainbow Dash said.

"I understand.", Twilight said. Rainbow Dash took her leave and Flash walked passed Rainbow DashDash as he noticed her being a bit down.

"What's wrong with her?", Flash asked.

"She and Zephyr just broke up.", Twilight said.

Flash a little surprised. "What happened?" Twilight told him everything Rainbow Dash just told her, there were some silence until Flash spoke up, "That's how it happened, huh?"

Twilight nodded. "That's right."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but it wouldn't have worked out between those two anyway.", Flash said. Twilight giggled, "What's so funny?"

"I thought the same thing.", Twilight said between giggles.

Flash couldn't believe what he heard, "Why did you keep quiet about it?"

"I wanted to be supportive for her.", Twilight said. "I was supportive for Fluttershy when she first met Ajax. And those two are a happy couple."

Flash approached Twilight and nuzzled her, "Just like we are, my princess."

Twilight blushed, then embraced him, "Thank you my gallant knight." Twilight and Flash gave a loving kiss, as Starlight walks in with her friend Trixie.

"Can you two lovebirds get a room and do that?", Starlight joked. Trixie chuckled as the two of them let go of each other.

A few weeks later, the wedding of Fluttershy and Ajax is officially underway. Some of the townsponies started to show up. First up we see Granny Smith, Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom, and Grand Pear; next up we have the Hooffields and the McColts. Even Mage Meadowbrook and Cattail were in attendance. Odd enough, who shall attend but, Iron Will. Discord sat in the seat next to the minotaur sobbing his eyes out. "Oh, now I know how Rarity feels about weddings.", Discord said as he blew his nose.

Iron Will rolled his eyes at the draconequus. "Iron Will doesn't normally attend one of these, but Iron Will is gonna have to admit, it's the least Iron Will can do." Discord took a glance at him.

"Excuse me, but aren't you that minotaur who put up that being assertive program and then ran that cruise of the princesses awhile back?", Discord asked.

"And aren't you the draconequus who tried to rule over Equestria again, and then teamed up with that Tirek guy?", Iron Will countered.

"It looks like that we're not as innocent as we appear to be.", Discord said as devil horns appeared out from his head, and a curly mustache appeared. Discord gave his devil laugh as he twirls his new mustache before it disappeared.

Zephyr sat in the seat next to his mother, as he still feels depressed about Rainbow Dash dumping him. She patted his back, "Now, now dear. You'll see somepony new someday."

Zephyr groaned as he started to feel worse. On the Groom's side of the Town Hall, Ajax's parents had just arrived. Ajax's father is a bulky looking light purple pegasus with a thundercloud cutie mark, and a light tan mane, with a mustache matching it, and his mother is a light gray mare with a light green mane and a bird with a music note.

"I'm so proud of our baby, Nimbus Cloud.", Ajax's mother said.

"He's not a baby anymore, Lullaby Breeze.", Nimbus Cloud said. "He's a full grown stallion. Nopony will say thatthat we didn't raise him right."

Ajax enters the room fully dressed in his tuxedo and his mane combed to perfection. "Our son is so handsome.", Lullaby said as she begins to cry. Nimbus puts his wing around his wife.

"Don't cry, honey.", Nimbus said. "We're gaining a new daughter. One that we never had."

Over towards Rarity and Lance, "I must say that you have designed a fantastic tuxedo for Ajax." Lance complimented. "I expect no less of you, dear Rarity."

Rarity giggled at Lance's kind words, "You really are a gentlecolt. It's not everyday that one of my friends gets married."

"Very true, my dear.", Lance agreed. "I'm sure the dress you made for Fluttershy is just as lovely as the pony who made it."

Lance kissed Rarity's hoof, as she blushes. Starlight and Trixie takes their seats next to the unicorns. "Ugh, how much of this lovey dovey stuff can go on?" Trixie joked.

Rarity and Lance glared at Trixie for ruining a beautiful moment.

"We are at a wedding, Trixie.", Starlight reminded her best friend. "Love tends to spread around like wildfire at weddings."

"Yeah, yeah.", Trixie rolled her eyes.

"Starlight Glimmer is it?", Lance pointed out. "Wonderful to see you again since the Gala. And how is Sunburst these days?"

Starlight blushed. "He's doing well.", Starlight answered. "In fact we're closer than ever."

"How wonderful, Starlight.", Rarity said. "But where are Twilight and Flash?"

"Twilight went to get Fluttershy.", Starlight said. "Flash and Spike are picking up a wedding gift for the bride and groom."

Speak of the devil, Flash and Spike arrive with their wedding present. Princesses Celestia and Luna arrived with separate presents of their own.

"At least this time, we remembered to bring separate wedding gifts this time.", Luna said.

"It's a good thing that we thought of this since Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding.", Celestia said as the two sisters remembered that fiasco from last time. (See **Slice of Life** episode to those who have not seen it.)

With everything ready, Twilight has arrived and the wedding has begun. Everypony stands from their seats as the flower fillies spreads the flower petals on the aile, and Fluttershy is walked down the aile by her father. Not many eyes were dry, especially the bride and groom's families. Flash places his wing over Twilight and she lovingly nuzzles him. Mayor Mare takes her place and performs the ceremony.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts", the Mayor said. "We are gathered here today, to celebrate the union of these two ponies in love, Fluttershy and Ajax. If there is anypony who object to this union, speak now or else forever hold your peace."

No one said a thing, nor did they speak. The mayor continued. "Now then, do you Fluttershy, take this stallion to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do.", Fluttershy answered.

"And do you Ajax, take this mare to be your lawfully wedded wife?", Mayor Mare asked.

"I do.", Ajax answered.

"And then by the power invested in me, as the Mayor of Ponyville, I now pronounce you mare and colt. You may now kiss the bride.", Fluttershy and Ajax then kissed each other as an official married couple everypony aapplauded as the former wielder of the Element of Kindness has now gained herself a new husband. Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash came to Fluttershy and gave her a big hug. Nimbus Cloud and Lullaby Breeze came up to the happy couple as well as Fluttershy's parents.

"Congratulations, Fluttershy.", Mr. Shy said.

"We are really happy for you, dearie.", Mrs. Shy added.

"Thanks mom and dad.", Fluttershy said. "And how's Zephyr doing?"

"Oh he's still upset about the break up, but I'm sure that he'll be his old self again.", Mrs. Shy said.

Tree Hugger who was attending the wedding congratulated the newly weds, "Way to go, guys. I'm sensing a lot of good vibrations here."

"Thank you, Tree Hugger.", Fluttershy said.

"We owe this wedding to you, Tree Hugger.", Ajax said. "None of this would be possible if it weren't for you."

"Think nothing of it.", Tree Hugger said. "But there is one negative vibe I'm picking up."

Neither of Fluttershy nor Ajax knew what she meant, until they looked at Zephyr Breeze.

"Oh you mean Zephyr." Fluttershy said.

"Radical. Is he a friend of yours?", Tree Hugger asked.

"He's Fluttershy's younger brother.", Ajax answered. "Until recently, he was seeing Rainbow Dash."

"You think that I could meet him or something?", Tree Hugger asked interested.

They looked at each other and then smiled. "Sure.", Fluttershy said. "I can arrange that."

That night at the reception, all over Ponyville, couples were dancing with each other, Filthy and Spoiled Rich, along with Big Mac and Sugar Belle, Rarity and Lance, Applejack and Caramel, Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich in their silly way, right up to Twilight and Flash.

"You're a good dancer, Twilight.", Flash complimented.

"You said that back at the Grand Galloping Gala.", Twilight said.

"And I'll keep on saying it.", Flash retorted.

Spike watched everypony dance, but he hears some munching as he spots Grubber helping himself to the wedding food. "Grubber, I didn't see you at the wedding."

"We must have been in different seats, but I gotta tell you what I love about weddings", Grubber said as he eats a cupcake "the wedding cake."

Spike laughed as Grubber snorted, "Same old Grubber."

"Well, excuse me, Mr. Gem Eating Dragon.", Grubber said. "You'd help yourself at a buffet of rubies and emeralds at the first chance you got."

Spike shrugged his shoulders as he knew that it was true. Everypony went home for the night and Fluttershy left for her cottage, to sleep. Twilight, Flash, Spike, and Starlight made it back to the castle as the left for their rooms. "That was a wonderful night.", Twilight said.

"Yeah, it was.", Flash said.

Starlight and Spike spoke among themselves as they could not hear them. "You think that those two will tie the knot soon, Starlight?", the little dragon asked.

"We'll have to wait and see, Spike.", Starlight said. "Only time will tell."

Spike nodded as he knew that she was right. It was a good night that Luna brought in Ponyville. Twilight laid in her bed dreaming happily, as she is now a mother with a little filly, a brighter shade of orange with her mane, but with a blue streak in her mane. Twilight smiled as she slept hoping that the dream will be a reality.

That was quite a chapter, huh? Fluttershy is first of the Mane Six to get married, and time will tell for Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry. And to those who shipped Rainbow Dash and Zephyr Breeze, sorry to shatter your dreams like that. And I bet you surprised to see some certain characters in attendance. Well, what will be in store for the Princess of Friendship and her guard? Just keep following and find out.


	13. Moon Dancer and Comet Tail

Over a week later, Fluttershy and Ajax went off to the Haywaii for their honeymoon, and the same time, Twilight and Flash went off to Canterlot to join her parents for lunch, and just when they spotted two unicorns that Twilight recognized. The stallion is yellow with a blue mane and has a comet tail cutie mark, and the mare resembles Twilight, but she's yellow and she has a purple and red mane wearing black glasses with her cutie mark being a crescent moon and three stars.

"Comet Tail? Moon Dancer?", Twilight asked surprised.

"Hello Twilight.", Moon Dancer greeted.

"It's good to see you again.", Comet Tail added.

"Since when are you two seeing each other?", Twilight asked.

"A few weeks.", Moon Dancer said. She notices Flash next to her. "Who's he?"

"Oh, right. My coltfriend, Flash Sentry.", Twilight introduced him. "Flash, this is an old friend of mine since I was a filly, Moon Dancer, and Comet Tail."

"Nice to meet you, Flash", Comet Tail said extending his hoof.

"Back at you, Comet Tail.", Flash said as he bumped hooves with the yellow unicorn.

"What brings you both to Canterlot?", Moon Dancer asked.

"We came here to have lunch with my parents.", Twilight said. "But we can catch up, after that."

"That'll be great.", Moon Dancer said.

The two couples parted ways. Twilight and Flash had their lunch with Twilight's parents, and before they made their way back to Ponyville, Twilight and Flash met up with Moon Dancer and Comet Tail to catch up since she last saw them.

"So, Comet Tail.", Twilight said. "How did you and Moon Dancer get together?"

"It started out as an ordinary day," Comet Tail replied. "I was stopping by at Canterlot to visit my brother when I just happen to bump into Moon Dancer, here."

Moon Dancer added, "He mistook me for you, but he figured out the difference right away. And if thought that me reading the wrong book as fillies was funny, this tops it."

Flash chuckled a bit when the resemblance between Twilight and Moon Dancer was uncanny, except for the difference in color and for the fact that Moon Dancer is a unicorn, then he knew that Twilight was one too.

"How many dates have you been on so far?", Flash asked.

"Counting this one, six.", Comet Tail said.

"My sister was ecstatic when she saw me with him.", Moon Dancer told them. "I told her that it wasn't a big deal..."

"At least she's happy for the two of you.", Twilight told her. Moon Dancer smiled knowing that she was right.

"She's right, Moony," Comet Tail said, putting his forehoof around his marefriend. "Morning Roast felt that you deserved a special somepony of your own."

"She and everypony else.", Moon Dancer said. "Minuette, Lemon Hearts, and Twinkleshine, all gasped when they saw me with him."

Twilight chuckled at the thought of her old friends reacting like Pinkie Pie when she first arrived in Ponyville.

"You two are perfect together, that's for sure.", Flash said.

Twilight nodded in agreement, "You don't have to be the Princess of Love to see how happy the two of you make each other."

The unicorns smiled as they nuzzled each other. "We're heading back to Ponyville soon, but before we go, we'll be sure to give Lyra your greetings."

"I would appreciate that, Twilight.", Moon Dancer said.

"I think I'll see you around, Comet Tail.", Flash said to the stallion.

"And you two Flash.", Comet Tail said back.

The couples parted ways again, Twilight and Flash made their train back to Ponyville. Once they arrived, they spotted Rainbow Dash with Somepony new; he is a turquoise pegasus stallion with a dark blue mane and his cutie mark is a screw with wings.

"Is that Rainbow Dash with Soarin?" Twilight asked surprised.

"I think so." Flash answered. "Didn't think that she was seeing somepony new after breaking up with Zephyr."

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Zephyr since the wedding." Twilight pointed out.

"Probably moved back with his parents again." Flash said.

Twilight shook her head in disagreement, "I heard from Fluttershy that he got a new place in Manehattan. Got a mane-styling job there."

"Well, I hope it works out for him." Flash commented.

"Me too." Twilight said. "Come on, we should head home for dinner."

The princess and her guard made their way back to the castle for dinner. Another week later, Twilight and Flash decided to eat out for breakfast when they spotted Moon Dancer and Comet Tail again.

"Hey you two." Twilight said to them.

"Didn't think we'd see you again so soon." Flash added.

"Since last week?" Moon Dancer asked. "I decided to move to Ponyville so that I can be closer to Comet."

"And we're house hunting." Comet Tail said.

"That's wonderful." Twilight said. "I'll be sure to send you a house warming present when you move in."

"Thank you, but I think I'll be ready for Pinkie Pie's party planning more." Moon Dancer said to Twilight.

The four ponies laughed in agreement as they all knew how random she can be all the time.

"If you need anything, I mean anything at all, don't hesitate to ask." Twilight said.

"Thanks, Twilight. I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Moon Dancer said.

A few days later, Moon Dancer moved into Ponyville, and good to her word, she, Flash as well as her Ponyville friends with the exception of Fluttershy helped Moon Dancer move her things in her new home. With perfect timing, Fluttershy and Ajax came back to Ponyville just in time for Moon Dancer's welcome party, thrown by Pinkie Pie of course. With that out of the way, Twilight and Flash made their way back to the castle. Unknown to one another, Twilight and Flash are planning a surprise for Hearth's Warming Eve. Flash had prepared a necklace which is made to represent their cutie marks, while Twilight planned knit a scarf for him. Twilight wasn't as good at knitting, but she was learning. She came a long way since her visit to Manehattan, to witness a musical, which also had Rarity participated in a fashion contest being held.

Twilight is knitting a scarf for Flash on Hearth's Warming Eve. Will Flash like it? And how will Twilight react to Flash's gift for her. You're never gonna find out by reading this chapter over and over again, so stay connected for the next chapter.


	14. Hearth's Warming Eve and Proposal Plans

Hearth's Warming Eve came, and Twilight is currently getting everything ready for the party. Flash is the kitchen helping Spike with the cooking.

Starlight walks into the library and noticed that Twilight is holding something in her hooves.

"Hey Twilight," Starlight called out. Twilight shrieked almost dropping the scarf and quickly hides it.

"Hi Starlight," Twilight responded.

"What was that?" Starlight asked.

"What was what?" she asked playing dumb.

"That thing you were hiding," Starlight pointed out. "It looked like a scarf."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied. Starlight was clearly not buying it. Using her magic, she levitated the scarf right in front of her. The alicorn sighed in defeat. "Okay, I was hiding that, but it's suppose to be a surprise for Flash."

"I understand," Starlight said. "Did you knit this by yourself?"

"Rarity helped make it," Twilight said. "I just hope that he likes it."

"He's going to love it," Starlight assured her former teacher. "I can already imagine the look on his face when he sees it."

"I hope that you're right." Twilight said.

Meanwhile, in Flash's room, he is wrapping a box for Twilight's present. He wanted to make sure that everything was perfect. "Twilight is going to love it," Flash thought to himself. Suddenly, a knock is heard and Flash hides it in the pocket of the suit he's going to wear. Flash opens the door and finds Spike at the door. "Oh, hey Spike. How's it going, Buddy?

"Just wondering if you can help me in the kitchen before everypony shows up," Spike said.

"S-sure," Flash stammered.

Spike and Flash headed to the kitchen to prepare the dinner for the evening.

A couple of hours later, everything was ready as Applejack was first to arrive. A few minutes later, Rainbow Dash zoomed in. Soon, Rarity with an engagement ring on her horn, came in with Lance. Pinkie Pie just happens to cartwheel her way in passing Shining Armor, Cadence, and Flurry Heart.

Twilight and Flash's parents came in as well.

"Hello everypony," Twilight Velvet greeted.

"Mom! Dad!" Twilight said as she hugged her parents. "How was your train ride?"

"Better than when the one we were meeting Flurry for the first time," Twilight Velvet said.

"And how is it going for you and Twilight?" Sunshine Flora asked.

"It's going great," Flash answered his mother.

"How does it feel to live in a castle with your princess?" Lightning Hoof asked.

"Still getting used to castle life, but I'm adjusting." Flash assured him.

"Say, where's Fluttershy?" Night Light asked. "I usually see her with your other friends."

"She and her husband are going to be late getting here, but they'll be here soon." Twilight said.

A couple of hours later as the Hearth's Warming Eve party, Fluttershy and Ajax finally arrived.

"Sorry we're late, everypony," Ajax said. "We were at the doctors office for a while, and it took longer than expected.

"Is everything okay?" Rainbow Dash asked concerned. "You're not sick or anything?"

Fluttershy shook her head, "No, but something eventful happened," Fluttershy said blushing.

"Oooh. Is it a surprise?" Pinkie Pie asked with giddiness.

"The thing is..." Fluttershy paused. "Ajax and I are having a baby."

Fluttershy chirped at the thought of motherhood. Pinkie's eyes lit up as she heard the news. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my GOSH! I gotta throw a foal shower for you! I gotta start planning, but after this party of course," Pinkie said as she winked at the author. Meanwhile, at real life I roll my eyes as she kept breaking the fourth wall.

"Congratulations, you two," Lance said to them. "I hope the best for you and your new foal."

"I couldn't agree more, darling," Rarity said as she nuzzled him. Lance returned the favor withwith a kiss on the cheek.

The party went on for a few more hours, but as the holiday party nearly came to a close, it was time to exchange gifts. Twilight brought out Flash's scarf and Flash just wore it at the instant he received it. Flash brought out a white box with a red ribbon tied onto it. Twilight opened it and saw the necklace inside. A combination of their cutie marks.

"Oh, Flash it's beautiful," Twilight said catching her breath.

"I want nothing but the best for you, Twilight. Wanna try it on?" Flash gestured.

Twilight nodded as Flash placed the necklace around her neck, Twilight kissed Flash on the lips ever so lovingly.

"Thank you, Flash." Twilight said to him.

Everypony applaud at the happy couple cheering all the same. It was late in the night, as everypony went on home, except for the families as they are staying for the night. By next morning, everypony got up and opened more gifts after they had their breakfast. Special Hearth's Warming Day pancakes, curtisy of Spike of course.

Many more months have passed within the year, and things had happened since then. Like for example, Rarity and Lance got married, since a spring wedding is romantic enough. Rainbow Dash and Soarin are officially engaged, since he proposed during a date the two pegasi were on. Ajax has been attending to Fluttershy's every need since the baby is currently growing. So, the only ones not married or engaged would be Applejack and Pinkie Pie as they continued to see Caramel and Cheese Sandwich. Flurry Heart was talking on her own, Arrow Hoof and Iron Head made some changes to themselves as well. Both were now muscular stallions, but Iron Head is even bulkier due to his obese appearance, but not as Bulk Biceps, but bulky all the same. Also, Zephyr Breeze did some work on Tree Hugger's mane, but she totally dug the work he does for her.

And finally, Flash had some plans of his own. He and Twilight were getting close to the one year anniversary since they have started dating. So Flash decided to propose to Twilight.

"Twilight Sparkle is the love of my life," Flash thought. "I want to spend my life with her, it doesn't matter that I won't live as long as her, but we'll be happy together... Forever."

Flash is going to propose to Twilight Sparkle. How will this go? Will the Princess of Friendship accept? And if so, will there be wedding bells ringing? Flash will have to play his cards right if he wants to work. Just stay tuned for the proposal and wedding coming up.


	15. The Proposal

Today is the one year anniversary since Twilight and Flash became a couple; Flash had carefully planned for months for this opportunity. He had to make it count. Flash had planned a romantic dinner just the two of them.

Flash got what he needs, the suit he just got back from the cleaners, his favorite tie, and the engagement ring he's going to propose her with. Everything was going exactly according to plan. Phase one was getting Twilight out of the castle so as he can get everything ready.

Flash took out two coupons for a day at the Ponyville Spa, and that gave him a little more get the dinner party for two ready. And perfect timing was on his side when a knocked on the door. Flash answered the door to find Starlight standing outside.

"Hey Starlight," Flash greeted. "Your timing is just perfect."

Starlight looked at him confused, "Why? What are you up to?"

"I'm planning to propose to Twilight tonight," Flash explained. Before Starlight could let out an excited squeal, Flash placed his hoof around her mouth. "Shh. I need you to keep Twilight busy until I get everything ready. Can I count on you to do it?"

"You sure can, Flash," Starlight answered. "Twilight will surely be surprised if you popped the question."

"Yeah," Flash said in agreement. "I want it to be special."

"You want what to be special?" a voice asked from behind. Flash turned around to see Twilight coming in the room.

"Uh, just the surprise that I have in store for you," Flash said. "But it won't be any special if I just blurted it out."

Flash seemed nervous, but Twilight seems to have bought it.

"Okay then," Twilight said. "I won't spoil anything."

Much to Flash's relief, she didn't suspect a thing. Using her magic, Starlight swiped the spa coupons from under one of Flash's wings. "Say, Twilight how about we have a day at the spa?" Starlight offered. "Just the two of us?"

Twilight pondered for a moment, "Okay sure." Twilight said. "I've been meaning to have my mane done, anyway."

"Great," Flash said. "You two can have the whole day to yourselves. Just the two of you. Alone." Flash gave a big toothy grin. Twilight suddenly, got suspicious.

"Alright, what's going on?" Twilight questioned.

"Nothing," Flash fibbed. "Just wanted you to come back looking beautiful. Not that I don't think that you are, but you really, really, are. I just mean even more so than usual."

Starlight looked at Flash with a deadpn look, believing that he's going broken arrow, Twilight gave a smile. "Okay, I'll buy that." Starlight was surprised that she bought it.

"You ready to go, Twilight?" Starlight asked.

"Just a moment," Twilight answered. She went up to Flash and kissed him on the muzzle, "I know that you got something planned, Flashy boy."

"You will be in for a surprise of your life," Flash said.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours," Twilight said. "And I'll try not to keep you waiting."

With that sheshe kissed Flash again and stepped out with Starlight. Flash had just a couple of hours to set up. First was setting up the dinner. Flash found a special recipe for spaghetti and hayballs, with some apple cider from Sweet Apple Acres. Spike had the honor of cooking it. Second, Flash put on his suit making sure that it dosen't get wrinkled or stained. Flash set up the candles to make it even more romantic.

Two hours later, Flash is lighting the candles, and the meal is set. The timing couldn't be perfect enough when Twilight walked in the kitchen table, and she was awestruck by what she saw. Flash had just finished setting up.

"Dinner is served, my princess," Flash announced.

"You went through so much trouble just for me?" Twilight asked. "It's wonderful."

"Of course," Flash said. "Happy anniversary, Twilight."

"Happy anniversary, Flash." Twilight said before she embraced her coltfriend. The couple sat down and enjoyed their dinner. As they ate, Flash couldn't help but think about the future for the both of them. Twilight Sparkle, not only a princess, but also a loving wife and mother to his foals. Flash had to pop the question now.

"Twilight," Flash said.

"Yes?" she responded.

"Since last year I knew that the two of us would always be together," Flash said.

"So did I," Twilight said. "Despite Shining Armor sending two guards to spy on us and everything else we've been through I know that we'll always be together."

"So I wanted to do this," Flash pulled out the box containing the ring and kneeled on his hind legs and opened the box to present her the ring. "Twilight Sparkle, the whole year with you has been the most wonderful year of my life; since that we've been together I never wanted any other mare in Equestria. Will you marry me?"

Twilight was surprised, then she was happy. With tears overflowing and running down her cheeks she answered, "Yes. Yes I will, Flash Sentry!"

The ponies in love embraced each other once more and gave a very passionate kiss. Spike and Starlight were watching from a creaked door and they heard the whole thing.

"Way to go, Flash," Starlight said to herself. "Congratulations, Twilight."

"You know what this means?!" Spike asked not being able to contain his excitement, "Another Royal Wedding!"

"Okay you two, you can come in here now," Twilight said.

Starlight and Spike walked in and Starlight broke the silence, "How did you know that we were here?"

"Because I could hear Spike's gagging noise coming from that door." Twilight said, making Spike scratch his head with embarrassment.

Starlight glared at Spike for a moment before he slowly backed away.

On the very next day...

"OH MY GOSH! THIS IS THE BEST NEWS IN LIKE EVER! I JUST WANT TO CLIMB THE TALLEST MOUNTAIN IN ALL OF EQUESTRIA AND SHOUT OUT TWILIGHT'S GETTING MARRIED! AND I HAVE TO THROW YOU AN ENGAGEMENT PARTY!" Pinkie Pie bounced like a flea on a very hot brick, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy already getting big from her pregnancy also congratulating their friend.

"We're so very happy for ya, Twi," Applejack said.

"Oh yes very happy," Fluttershy added.

"It's not every day that a princess gets married," Rarity also added.

"I bet that you want me to perform a sonic rainboom like I did at Shining Armor and Cadence's wedding!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Yes," Twilight said. "and among other things. The Cakes will provide a wedding cake. Rarity will provide the dress. Applejack will help with the catering. Fluttershy, I don't want to put any pressure on you, but..."

"Don't worry Twilight," Fluttershy said. "I may be pregnant, but I'm not helpless."

Twilight smiled at Fluttershy's assurance, knowing that even pregnant Fluttershy would still risk her life for a bunny or a little duckling. "Pinkie Pie, will you have the honors of hosting the reception?"

"Okie dokie lokie!" Pinkie Pie giving a solid salute.

"And Spike." Twilight turned to the little dragon.

"Yes Twilight?" Spike said.

"Take a few letters," Twilight said. "Start with Shining Armor and Cadence. Then my parents. Then with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna."

"On it!" Spike said as he took out a quill and pieces of paper. As Twilight spoke, Spike wrote down her exact words announcing that she and Flash are getting married.

Meanwhile, in Cloudsdale, Flash went to his parents house to tell them the good news.

"Oh Flash that's so wonderful!" Sunshine Flora said as she sobbed with joy.

"Way to go son." Lightning Hoof said.

"Thanks mom, dad." Flash said. "I just I want to make Twilight just as happy as ever."

"Oh you will son," Flash's father assured him. "I seem to remember when I proposed to your mother."

Sunshine Flora chuckled at the memory, "So do I. Your father was a nervous wreck when he proposed to me. He got down on his hind legs and said 'Will me you marry?'"

Both Flash and his mother laughed, while Lightning Hoof felt flustered as he remembered differently. "No I didn't."

"Yes you did, Lightning," Sunshine Flora said. "But I knew what you meant and said yes to you."

Lightning Hoof felt a little better knowing that she accepted his proposal was the only thing that mattered.

"And from the day you were born, We knew that you were destined for great things, and we were right." Sunshine Flora said. "Now look at you, marrying one of the princesses of Equestria."

"Your mother's right, Flash," Lightning Hoof said. "A lot of things happened since then."

Flash nodded with agreement with his parents, he felt like that he was the luckiest pegasus in Equestria. Flash remembered the aspects of his life, starting with moving from Cloudsdale to Canterlot. His father working for the post office until he was laid off. Graduating from basic training for guardspony duties. Everything up to today. Marrying the Princess of Friendship. What more could Flash want.

Meanwhile, at the Crystal Empire. Shining Armor and Princess Cadence were playing with Flurry in her bedroom when a guard came in with a scroll.

"Excuse the interruption, Your highnesses," the guard said. "This letter arrived from Princess Twilight Sparkle just a few minutes ago and we had to bring it to you."

"Thank you," Cadence said.

"I wonder what Twily has to say," Shining Armor said.

Cadence unrolled the scroll and read what it had to say. Cadence's eyes began to water with joy, but Flurry is concerned for her mother.

"Mommy," Flurry said. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy for your Auntie Twily," Cadence said to her daughter. Neither of them knew what she meant. Shining Armor took the letter and read it himself. And he couldn't believe what he wrote, but he was happy for his sister.

"Auntie Twily and Flashy are getting married, Flurry," he said to Flurry. The alicorn toddler clapped her hooves with excitement after hearing the good news.

"Yay! Uncle Flashy! Uncle Flashy! Uncle Flashy!" Flurry chanted over and over again.

In Canterlot Twilight Velvet and Night Light were ecstatic to hear that their daughter is finally getting married. Twilight Velvet cried with joy and pride to know that both of her foals now had a special somepony to be married to. And that also meant more grandfoals for her to have.

In Canterlot Castle, Princess Celestia received a letter from Twilight announcing her marriage to Flash Sentry. Luna came into the throne room and saw the letter for heself.

"You know what this means, sister?" Luna asked.

"Indeed I do, Luna," Celestia said to her younger sister. "We are going to have another royal wedding on our hooves."

"At least that this time, the changelings are our allies, unlike the last time," Luna remembered.

Celestia shuttered at the memory of Chrysalis kidnapping Cadence and impersonating her, and how guilty she felt when she turned against Twilight after her accusations. She knew that even she should seen through her, but got too focused on the preparations to even see the that the threat was under her nose the whole time. Celestia was never one to make mistakes twice.

"Don't worry, dear sister," Celestia assured Luna. "With Thorax in charge of the changeling hive, they're no longer feeding on love."

"True," Luna agreed. "Where do you think the wedding will take place?"

"We'll let them decide," Celestia said.

Another royal wedding is underway, how will that go? Well there's only one way to find out. Stay tuned for the wedding.


	16. The Wedding and the Baby

It didn't take long before the engagement of Twilight and Flash started spread like wildfire. Letters of congratulations came in like crazy; they were all from ponies in Manehattan, Fillydelpheia, Las Pegasus, and many from Canterlot.

The weeks had passed, the Mane 5 were doing their jobs for the wedding. Rarity made the wedding dress, Fluttershy worked on conducting the birds choir, Applejack prepared the food for the reception, while Pinkie Pie planned the reception. And Rainbow Dash practiced to make the Sonic Rainboom perfect. The Cakes were preparing the wedding cake while Starlight was given the position as the Maid of Honor.

"Me?!" Starlight was surprised alright.

"Of course," Twilight said to her. "I know that we had a shakey start, but after everything we went through, I couldn't think of anypony more qualified than you."

Starlight smiled as she knew that she was right. Twilight and Starlight hugged each other knowing that the magic of friendship can overcome any obstacle in their way.

A few days later, Flash and Twilight decided to hold the wedding in the Crystal Empire since it's where they met to begin with. Finally, it's the day of the wedding. And everything was ready. Many ponies had gathered around to witness the joyous occasion. But not just ponies, but there's also Thorax in attendance, with his brother Pharynx in charge of the hive until he returns. Prince Rutherford of Yakyakinstan is attending; sitting next to him was Dragon Lord Ember who is trying her best not to sneeze since her allergies to feelings and love.

Twilight was finished getting into her wedding dress, Cadence, Flurry Heart and Twilight Velvet looked at awe at how lovely she looked.

"You look beautiful, Twilight," her mother said.

"Thanks mom," she blushed.

"Auntie Twily is vewy pwetty," Flurry cheered.

"Thank you, Flurry," Twilight said hugging her niece.

"I'm very happy for you, Twilight," Cadence said. "This takes me back to my wedding."

Twilight remembered the day that her brother married her former foalsitter, and dispite the changeling invasion under Chrysalis' rule, it was a day to be remembered.

"I know that Flash will be as a husband to me as Shining Armor is to you," Twilight said to her sister-in-law.

Cadence hugged Twilight as her mother and niece joined in the hug. Meanwhile in Flash's quarters, Flash Sentry was with Spike, Shining Armor, and Night Light as Flash was finishing setting up his tie on his tux.

"Looking good, Flash," Spike complimented.

"Thanks, Spike," Flash said. "I can only say that this is the greatest day of my life."

"I'll say," Shining Armor said. "It's not everyday that a princess gets married."

"I know right?" Flash beamed. "I feel like the luckiest pony in Equestria."

"I know how you're feeling Flash," Night Light said. "The last time that I felt this way was the day of my wedding."

"We heard this story before," Spike sighed.

"Quite Spike," Shining Armor scolding the dragon.

"What do you mean?" Flash asked.

"When I married, Velvet," Night Light started, "I've never felt like that until the big day. And my life got even more blissful when Shining Armor and Twilight were born."

He looked at his son, remembering seeing colt Shining Armor and baby Twilight playing together.

"Those times I will always treasure," Night Light finished.

Shining Armor smiled as he approached his father. "Dad, do you think you and Spike should check on the bride, I'd like to talk to my new brother-in-law before the ceremony starts?"

"Sure son," Night Light answered before they took their leave. Once the stallions were alone Shining Armor broke the silence.

"You, Flash," Shining Armor said. "Ever since that you started to see Twilight, I never thought that you were good enough for her."

"You mean when you sent two of your guards to spy on us?" Flash teased.

"I was out of line when I did that," Shining Armor winced at the memory. "But after everything you and her been through since then, I can see how happy you made her."

Flash smiled as he hugged Shining Armor as hard as he could. "Thanks, big bro."

"Okay, okay, don't get carried away," Shining Armor chuckled.

Five minutes later, it was time to start the wedding, the ceremony began as soon as Cadence took her place. Flash along the best stallions and brides maids walked down aisle. Twilight Velvet's eyes swelled up with tears. Flurry looked up to her grandmare, with a questioning look.

"Why are you crying, grandma?" Flurry asked.

"Because I'm so happy for your aunt," Velvet answered. "Not all tears are sad tears."

"She did the same thing when I married your mommy," Shining Armor added.

Flurry smiled as her father hugged his little filly as he knew the day will come when she'll marry her very somepony someday.

Fluttershy conducted the birds choir to sing as the flower fillies skipped down the aisle sprinkling the flower petals, as Twilight walked down the aisle escorted by her father. Twilight kissed him on the cheek.

Twilight and Flash gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as Cadence began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved," she began, "we are gathered here today to join the union between Princess Twilight Sparkle and Guardspony Lieutenant Flash Sentry at wedlock."

There were many in attendance. Nobles, aside including Fancy Pants and Fluer de Lis holding each other's hooves. Comet Tail and Moon Dancer were also attending. Moon Dancer leaned in close as Comet Tail held her. Tempest and Grubber sat next to the rest of the Mane 5, Starlight, Sunburst, Spike, and Princesses Celestia and Luna.

And now it was time for the vows.

"Do you Lieutenant Flash Sentry take Princess Twilight Sparkle to be your wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Princess Twilight Sparkle take Lieutenant Flash Sentry to be your wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me as the Princess of Love, I now pronounce you Colt and Mare!" Cadence said. "You may now kiss the bride."

Twilight and Flash kissed each other ever so passionately as everypony in attendance applauded for the newly married couple. With Pinkie Pie hosting the reception, Twilight took their first official dance as a married couple.

Night Light was talking with Lightning Hoof, as Twilight Velvet spoke with Sunshine Flora about the future.

A couple of hours later, Twilight and Flash left for their honeymoon, but before that she tossed the bouquet to the lucky mare. Turns out to be Moon Dancer. Moon Dancer looked at her coltfriend as he smiled warmly at her. She blushed at the thought of her and Comet Tail being someday.

Many months later, Fluttershy gave birth to a little filly and named her Ivy. She had her mother's blue eyes and her dad's red mane. Ajax couldn't be happier to have the most cutest little baby in Equestria. Fluttershy and Ajax talked it over for a while, but they decided to make Discord Ivy's godfather. Discord instantly loved Ivy to pieces.

Not too long after, Zephyr Breeze and Tree Hugger tied the knot in Las Pegasus. But in the Castle of Friendship, the princess had a surprise for her husband.

"I'm pregnant!" Twilight announced.

"Really?!" Flash and Spike responded.

"When did you find out?" Flash asked.

"Just this morning," Twilight answered.

"This is great!" Spike said, "another royal baby! "Flurry Heart is going to have a cousin!"

Starlight and Tempest walked in to see what the commotion was about.

"What's going on in here?" Tempest asked.

"Twilight is pregnant!" Flash answered.

"Really?!" Starlight asked shocked.

Twilight nodded to confirm it.

"Who do we tell first?" Spike asked.

"We should tell yhe others first," Twilight answered. "Then we'll tell the family."

If you're wondering why Tempest Shadow is in the castle, well, it's because Princess Celestia has appointed her as a personal guard to both Twilight and Flash shortly they returned from their honeymoon to Las Pegasus. Tempest accepted the task only if Grubber will be there with her.

Twilight shared the news with her friends, and they were all ecstatic. Pinkie Pie went ahead and started to plan on the baby shower for her like she did with Fluttershy's.

As the months passed, Twilight was getting bigger. She had her share of mood swings from time to time, but Flash knew that she never meant any of it. It was at the peak of the pregnancy, everypony knew that it was a ticking timebomb waiting to go off at any moment.

But it did have it's moments.

"THE BABY'S COMING!" Flash yelled. "EVERYPONY GET READY!"

Pretty much, Starlight, Spike, Tempest, and Grubber stopped what they were doing and rushed over to Twilight's side.

"Everypony, wait," Twilight tried to reason.

"Don't worry, Twilight," Spike told her. "We'll get you there in no time!"

"Guys listen-", Twilight tried again.

"Grubber," Tempest called out, "you got everything ready?"

"Everyrhing noted," Grubber answered.

 **"ENOUGH!"** Twilight said using the Royal Canterlot Voice and freezing everyone in place.

"Flash, I told you that it was just a kick," Twilight said.

Everypony groaned in irritation at the false alarm.

"Oops," Flash blushed. Twilight let everyone go and Flash walked over to Twilight and moved his head to her pregnant belly, "You gave daddy quite a scare. Made daddy act all silly. Silly daddy."

Everypony pretty much went back to what they were doing before the false labor scare.

"That's the fifth false alarm this week," Grubber groaned.

"Don't dwell on it too much," Starlight said. "I'm sure that the next one will be for real."

"We have got to be ready at all times," Tempest said.

Several days later, Twilight and Flash were enjoying a peaceful breakfast together when all of a sudden, Twilight groaned.

"Is something wrong, Twilight?" Flash asked his wife.

"It's the baby," Twilight said. "It's coming!"

"Wait," Flash said. "The baby's coming now? As in right now?!"

 **"FLASH!"**

"Sorry, Twi," Flash said. Flash got up and called out to everypony inside. "THE BABY'S COMING! THIS TIME FOR REAL!"

Everypony got into their positions, Spike wrote letters to the families at Canterlot, Cloudsdale, and the Crystal Empire so that everyone will know what's going on. Tempest and Grubber went to the homes of Twilight's other friends to inform them of Twilight's labor. Flash and Starlight had to rush Twilight to the hospital while Twilight did her breathing exercises.

As soon as the three ponies got to the hospital, the nurses got Twilight into a wheelchair and rolled her off to the birthing room.

Flash rushed over to the birthing room to be by Twilight's side. A few minutes later, Starlight was pacing back and forth until she almost a hole on the floor when Spike, Tempest, Grubber, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash along with Twilight and Flash's families arrived on time.

"Is Twilight alright?" Spike asked.

"They rushed her in," Starlight answered. "She's probably already pushing and breathing right now."

"Is Auntie Twily going to be okay?" Flurry asked her parents.

"She'll be fine," Cadence told her daughter. "Your aunt has been through far worse than going through labor."

Several hours later, Twilight squeezed Flash's hoof as hard as she could. "You did this to me, you beast! I'm gonna kick your flank so hard, you'll hit the sun!"

"Breath, princess, breath," one of the doctors said, "You need to focus on the foal."

Twilight started to breath, she endured the pain as much as she could.

"Stop breathing and start pushing!" the doctor said.

Twilight started to push. She pushed and pushed until she heard a cry of a newborn baby. The doctors wrapped her up in a pink blanket, and the baby happens to an orange alicorn with her mother's mane, and with a blue streak from her father's.

"Congratulations," the doctor said. "It's a filly."

The doctor handed Twilight the newborn foal as she stopped crying.

"Oh Flash," Twilight said. "She's beautiful."

"Beautiful like her mother," Flash stated.

A couple of hours later, the family entered Twilight's hospital room.

Velvet and Sunshine Flora cooed at the sight of their new granddaughter.

"She's lovely," Twilight Velvet said.

"Absolutely," Sunshine Flora added.

Flurry flew over to her aunt's side and looked at the new baby being held by her aunt. "Was I that tiny?"

"Of course, Flurry," Twilight said.

"What are you going to name her?" Flurry asked.

"We were thinking of Aurora Pride," Twilight said.

"I think it's a lovely name," Cadence said.

Shining Armor nodded in agreement as tears flows from his eyes. Flash took notice.

"Are you crying?" Flash asked.

"No," Shining Armor lied, "it's liquid pride."

The mane five watched the family before they went off to their homes.

A couple of days later, Twilight and Aurora Pride were cleared to leave the hospital. Awaiting for fhe mother and daughter to come home, Pinkie Pie threw a welcome home party. She made the biggest impression on Aurora as she giggled at her silly antics.

Later that night, Twilight and Flash placed their daughter in the new crib. Twilight and Flash smiled with pride as they watched their baby sleep soundly.

"Look at our little princess sleep," Twilight said.

"I'll say she is," Flash added. "Say, since Flurry was born, did you and Starlight use the same spell as your brother and sister-in-law used to keep her magic at the level?"

"Sure did," Twilight said. "Of course there was no way that we could know that an alicorn would be born."

"At least this time we were ready for it," Flash said.

"At least," Twilight said as Twilight kissed her daughter on the forehead before they took of for bed, "Good night my precious little princess."

Twilight and Flash couldn't have asked for a perfect life. There's nothing that two ponies in love can't overcome. And I have a feeling that this will be one happy family.

The End.


	17. Let Me Be Your Wings

And now, I would like to close the fic with the song from the film Thumbelina, performed by Barry Manilow and Debra Byrd enjoy!

Let me be your wings

Let me be your only love

Let me take you far beyond the stars

Let me be your wings

Let me lift you high above

Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours.

Anything that you desire,

Anything at all.

Everyday I'll take you higher

And I'll never let you fall.

Let me be your wings

Leave behind the world you know

For another world of wondrous things.

We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings.

Fly with me and I will be your wings.

Anything that you desire,

Anything at all.

Everyday I'll take you higher

And I'll never let you fall.

Let me be your wings

(You will be my only love)

Get ready for a world of wondrous things

(Wondrous things are sure to happen)

We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings.

Heaven isn't too far.

Heaven is where you are,

Stay with me and let me be your wings.


End file.
